<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Ninja's Guide to being a Hero by The_world_is_crazy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24891796">A Ninja's Guide to being a Hero</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_world_is_crazy/pseuds/The_world_is_crazy'>The_world_is_crazy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead is So Done, BAMF Amajiki Tamaki, BAMF Edgeshot, BAMF Hatake Kakashi, BAMF Kaminari Denki, BAMF Todoroki Shouto, BAMF Tokoyami Fumikage, Bakugou Katsuki Redemption, Conspiracy Theorist Todoroki Shouto, Edgeshot Loves His Kid, Edgeshot is So Done, Established Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic, Gen, Hatake Kakashi is a Little Shit, Hatake Kakashi is a Troll, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overpowered Hatake Kakashi, Todoroki Enji | Endeavor's Bad Parenting, Todoroki Shouto is a Dork, dadshot, do not copy to other sites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:26:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>19,792</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24891796</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_world_is_crazy/pseuds/The_world_is_crazy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hatake Kakashi lived an interesting life. Having died of old age, Kakashi suddenly found himself as a baby. With ninjas being a thing in the past and heroes being the norm, Kakashi decided to show the world the prowess of ninjas. Hatake Kakashi may be a story of the past, but Kamihara Kakashi is a legend reborn.</p>
<p>Or in which Kakashi reincarnates and decided to watch the world turn to chaos, Aizawa wants to retire, Shouto is confuse on life, and Edgeshot is just so done with his kid.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead &amp; Hatake Kakashi, Amajiki Tamaki &amp; Hatake Kakashi, Hatake Kakashi &amp; Kaminari Denki, Hatake Kakashi &amp; Midoriya Izuku, Hatake Kakashi &amp; Todoroki Shouto, Hatake Kakashi &amp; Tokoyami Fumikage, Kamihara Shinya | Edgeshot &amp; Hatake Kakashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>155</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1544</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A Ninja Reborn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Am I the only one who saw Edgeshot and be like "Ninja hero who looks like Kakashi? Crossover idea!"</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kakashi found himself as a little kid</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am a forgetful idiot. Why do I keep forgetting to do important things? Anyway, here's the fic I got lots of inspiration from.<br/>https://m.fanfiction.net/s/13478038/1/Wonderboy<br/>Hope the author updates soon! They are literally one of the only Naruto and BNHA crossovers with Kakashi. We need more Kakashi!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hatake Kakashi is dead.</p><p>He had lived a long life, all the way till he was 60. That is impressive considering how ninjas life expectancy are. But regardless, Hatake Kakashi is dead.</p><p>So why does he hear voices?</p><p>Kakashi tries to open his eyes but he can't. He tries to talk to the garbled voices, but all he does is make stupid sounds. </p><p>Kakashi tried to used his chakra but something seems to be blocking it. He would try to unlock it only to feel pain.</p><p>For some reason, he can't help but cry when he feels pain, when he feels uncomfortable, when he's hungry, anything really. Kakashi tries not to cry but it was as if his body refuses to and he would cry. Hard.</p><p>One day, something besides crying finally happened. Kakashi can now open his eyes.</p><p>He was in some sort of crib. He can't get up, he tried mind you. The room he was in reminds him of a nursery.</p><p>Why was he here? And where is this here?</p><p>Kakashi cursed himself as he suddenly started crying. Again he can't stop himself. Instead, the wails grew louder.</p><p>The door in the nursery opened and a man came in. Kakashi noticed the man wearing a strange outfit. A blue long sleeves shirt, a pair of pants, and a red scarf. No one Kakashi had known wore fabrics like that. It seems softer, akin to what nobles in the Fire country would wear.</p><p>The man hold Kakashi, it was then he suddenly realize he had shrunk. The man started shaking him softly, hushing him. Strangely enough, his cries started to quieten.</p><p>"Hmm. Did you woke up little one?" The man said as he grab a bottle. "Hungry?"</p><p>Before Kakashi could protest, try anyway, the bottle was put on his mouth. It was as if his body is on autopilot. He sucked the bottle, feeling his eyelids grew heavier.</p><p>The man gently placed him back on the crib a few moments later. Kakashi felt himself getting more and more tired. Just as he fell asleep, he heard the man's voice once more.</p><p>"Goodnight little Kakashi."</p>
<hr/><p>Kamihara Kakashi, that was his new name.</p><p>It took him a few days to learn that the man is his father. His new father. That was a strange thing to know.</p><p>It took him much longer to learn other important information.</p><p>He is a baby, only a few months old. It took a while for him to get a glimpse of what he looks like and what he saw shock him. He looks exactly like he did before, the only differences was him missing his scar.</p><p>He also figured out he was no longer in his world. For one thing there was no Konoha, not even the Fire country.</p><p>Instead he had learned that he lives in a country called Japan. Japan has much more advanced technology until Kakashi caught a glimpse of the calendar.</p><p>Another thing he had discovered were quirks. Unlike chakra, not everyone has quirks. Kakashi would, hopefully, recieved his quirk by the time he was four.</p><p>And finally he learned that his father is rich. Not just rich, but noble kind of rich. He lives in what they called a traditional house, but his father had all sorts of expensive stuff. Like how he had easily told a servant to buy Kakashi a milk formula that cost about 50000 yen.</p><p>Yeah, his new dad's loaded.</p><p>Kakashi knew very well his father's money would be useful. After all, you can do a lot more stuff with money in a world like this.</p>
<hr/><p>Kakashi loves, at the same time hates, being a baby. Being served with anything you need was fun. Not being able to do anything was not fun.</p><p>He was just glad he can finally walk, even if he trips a lot. He cannot wait until he can do what he used to do. And suddenly Kakashi realize he has to relearn just about everything. </p><p>Just great. Note the sarcasm.</p><p>Kakashi felt himself tumble and land in front of a door. He never seen that door before. Against better judgement, he walked inside.</p><p>It was a training area.</p><p>Kakashi has stars in his eyes when he saw it. Everything in there is a ninja's wet dream. He can see shurikens and kunais in one area, different kinds of swords on another.</p><p>Kakashi made his way to the kunais, cursing his small legs for taking so long. Grabbing the kunai, he felt the familiar feeling of the sharp weapon on his hand.</p><p>It had been so long.</p><p>He threw the kunai to a target and...missed. He tried again, and again, and again. Every single one miss the center. Kakashi huffed, feeling his energy drained. His new body needs training.</p><p>"Impressive."</p><p>Kakashi stiffened and spinned around, only to trip at the action. In front of him was his father, smiling at him.</p><p>"Those shots were impressive Kakashi. Most can't even throw the kunais right as beginners."</p><p><em>I'm not a beginner.</em> He wanted to say. <em>I have been doing this longer than you.</em> But he can't say that, his father won't understand.</p><p>"How about I teach you how to do the basics? What do you say Kashi, want to learn martial arts and how to used those weapons?"</p><p>He knew how to used those weapons, thank you very much. But Kakashi knew he can't just suddenly knew how to do those things without proper training. His father would be suspicious. Atleast this would give him an excuse as a fast learner.</p>
<hr/><p>Kakashi is three when he learned about heroes. They remind him of ninjas, except they were different. They protect the people, but unlike ninjas, they don't kill the villains.</p><p>And like all kids his physical age, he has a favorite hero. It was not All Might or Endeavor. Not All Might because, while he reminds him of Naruto, he was just too bright for his taste. Not Endeavor because, quite frankly, he is a jerk.</p><p>No, his favorite hero is no other than..</p><p>"Edgeshot!"</p><p>"What?" His father asked, confused at the sudden declaration. Kakashi looked at him with stars in his eyes.</p><p>"Edgeshot is my favorite hero!"</p><p>Kakashi noticed how his father seemed flustered at that statement. Weird. Regardless, Edgeshot is his favorite hero.</p><p>Why? Because he reminds him of Kakashi. That and he's a ninja. So really, it wasn't surprising that his favorite hero is Edgeshot. His father seems pleased for some reason and bought as many Edgeshot merch as Kakashi wants.</p>
<hr/><p>A month before his fourth birthday in this world, his chakra was buzzing. Kakashi knew he can finally used his chakra soon.</p><p>Heading to a quiet corner, he plucked a leaf from a nearby tree. Kakashi tried to apply chakra to the leaf.</p><p>Key word: tried.</p><p>No matter what he does, his chakra won't work. He knew his chakra can be unlock soon, but Kakashi was getting impatient. He wants to be able to use his chakra again.</p><p>He went back inside dejected when his father called him for dinner.</p>
<hr/><p>Kakashi felt different a week before his fourth birthday. For some reason, he felt more energized. His left eye also stings a little.</p><p>Kakashi trudged to the dining room. His father was about to greet him when he froze.</p><p>"Kashi, what happened to your eye?"</p><p>That made Kakashi blink. <em>His eye? What was wrong with it?</em></p><p>He quickly run towards the nearest mirror. Whatever they told you about that day, Kakashi definitely did not scream. Alright maybe a little.</p><p>The sharingan was swirling alive on his left eye. His left, unscarred eye. That's when Kakashi felt his chakra. He tried to do a <span class="u">chidori</span>, and he succeed.</p><p>"Looks like you have your quirk." His father said, grinning at him. Kakashi can't help but grin back.</p>
<hr/><p>"What a peculiar quirk you have. There is no record about it or anything similar at all." The doctor said, looking at Kakashi's records. "It's not even a quirk mutation."</p><p>"It says here that young Kakashi's quirk has some sort of connections to the elements. His eye, however, is a mystery. As far as I can tell, the eye is permanently like that. The eye also appears to have a connection of sorts to his quirk. That's as far as we know." The doctor said, frustrated at the lack of explanation towards the boy's quirk.</p><p>"What should we call his quirk then?" His father asked, albeit surprised at the answer about his son's quirk.</p><p>"Chakra manipulation." Kakashi said glaring at the doctor. It was as if he was daring him to say no.</p><p>"Hmm. Chakra manipulatiom, eh?" The doctor echoed. "The most we could do is let young Kakashi explore his quirk. Strangely enough, people tend to have an innate understanding on their quirks. If young Kakashi says it's chakra manipulation, it's chakra manipulation."</p><p>"That is the only option." His father agreed.</p><p>Kakashi grinned, atleast now he can used the innate understanding as an excuse to any jutsus he'll do. His week gotten even better when his father had gifted him with a custom facemask for his birthday.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The next chapters are pre-canon.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Kakashi goes to School</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Why does he have to go to school? Then again, who says he needs to stay there long?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here's the fic that gave me inspiration to write this!<br/>https://m.fanfiction.net/s/13478038/1/Wonderboy</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kamihara Kakashi is four when his father decided to enroll him to school. The problem? Kakashi finds the school boring. All they do was teach him how to count, write his name, and learn shapes. It was stupid, and he already knew all of it.</p><p>'<em>Do it. Do it. Do it.</em>'</p><p>The faint voice, that sounds suspiciously like a certain knucklehead ninja, rasped through his head, chanting over and over.</p><p>'<em>Do it sensei! Do it.</em>'</p><p>Another voice echoed through his head. This one sounds more feminine and sharp, reminding him of his pink haired student.</p><p>'<em>Do it already, Kakashi!</em>'</p><p>That voice sounds like it was giving him an order. It was broody, reminding him of the last Uchiha.</p><p>'<em>C'mon Kakashi! You know you want to!</em>'</p><p>This one reminded him of that of his old best friend, Obito. The old Obito, not the one Madara corrupted.</p><p>'<em>Show them your YOUTHFUL abilities!</em>'</p><p>And that one was Gai.</p>
<hr/><p>Kamihara Shinya sighed as he finished signing the needed paperwork. Kakashi had gotten himself out of elementary in just three days. Three days! Hopefully Middle school would keep him busy.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>It failed.</p><p>Kakashi had breezed through the curricculum in a span of one week. Shinya was starting to suspect he has some sort of secondary intelligence quirk.</p><p>The door creaked open and his son came in. Kakashi looked at him. Shinya knew he was going to ask him something.</p><p>"Maa, can I go to a hero school?"</p><p>Aah, so that's why.</p><p>He knew Kakashi is brilliant, but the boy only shows it to things he has an interest. Like ninja training. So him suddenly progressing too fast in school was suspicious.</p><p>"You can try, but I doubt hero schools would let you in due to how young you are." Shinya said, knowing full well Kakashi would try.</p><p>And he was correct. Not only did Kakashi sent his application, but the hero schools had quickly denied him due to his age. This resulted to Kakashi sulking for a week.</p><p>.</p><p>"You want to do what now?" Shinya said, surprise evident in his voice as Kakashi gave him the enrollment papers.</p><p>"Maa, go to a normal highschool."</p><p>It all but took Kakashi almost one month to complete highschool. Kakashi tried sending applications to hero schools again, and once more was denied.</p><p>.</p><p>"Maa, sign the papers already." Kakashi said, giving him his eye smile. Shinya wonders how he managed to do that.</p><p>"You want to go to a local college?" Shinya repeated Kakashi's request. If his son wanted to learn so much, he would just homeschool him. Hiring tutors are not much of a big deal for him. "Why?"</p><p>"If I can get a college degree, maybe the hero schools will have no choice but to let me try their exams."</p><p>That was a scary thought. While he knew his son can be a great hero, Kakashi is still a child. If anything, he was happy that Kakashi isn't going into a hero school so soon.</p><p>But Shinya knew encouraging his prodigy of a son is important. That and Kakashi tends to slacked on doing reproductive things that has no interest for him. So really, his child wanting to go to a difficult school is a blessing in disguise. Sort of.</p><p>"Fine."</p><p>It took Kakashi two months to gain a degree in physics, three months on medicine, two months and three weeks on computer programming, a month on law and politics, two weeks on history, and four months on quirk study.</p><p>And he sent his application forms to hero schools again.</p>
<hr/><p>Nedzu read the application form. He reads it again. And again. It was still the same form. The same form that had been sent twice. All from the same person.</p><p>Kamihara Kakashi</p><p>A prodigy, a genius they say. He was young. The youngest to try to take the exam. He had only turned five almost two weeks ago.</p><p>"You are telling me to let a five year old boy try for the UA entrance exam? I admit the boy is impressive having that many degrees at his age, but he's too young."</p><p>The government agent sighed at the statement. Next to him, the Hero Commission agent faltered at the statement.</p><p>"While he is young, he had been sending his forms three times already. UA has the hardest entrance exams for a hero school in Japan. If he fails, then he might stop trying to get us to accept him." The Hero Commission agent said, fidgeting with her binder on Kamihara's achievements.</p><p>"Or he'll try even harder." Nedzu countered. A boy who has all those achievements due to sheer determination to go to a hero school won't quit his goal just for failing.</p><p>"Regardless if he pass or fail, child labor laws would stop him from entering. Think of it this way, if he pass you can tell him that he will automatically be able to go to UA once he is old enough. If he fails, you can give him a slot as a reccommendation student when he is of age." The government agent compromised. </p><p>"Hmm. A good solution I suppose. To make it up more to him, he will be able to explore UA anytime he wishes if he pass." Nedzu said, thinking about it.</p><p>"So are we all in agreement?" The Hero Commision agwnt asked. </p><p>Two days before the exams, Kamihara Kakashi would recieve a letter telling him that he is allowed to try out at the entrance exams.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. In Which Kakashi Top the Charts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kakashi tries out UA's entrance exams. They probably should not have allowed him from using his ninja gear. Who would have taught that a ninjaken can cut through a giant robot?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The sword Kakashi is using is called a ninjaken or a shinobigatana. You can literally just type ninja sword and find a picture of it. I wanted to used something besides a tanto, who would have taught that there are literal swords used by ninjas in feudal Japan actually called ninja swords?</p><p>Here's the fic that I got inspiration from, if you hadn't check it out last chapter.<br/>https://m.fanfiction.net/s/13478038/1/Wonderboy</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kakashi is five when he enters for UA. Everyone else are atleast ten years his senior. The written exam was a breeze. Now here he was, listening to the rules for the practical exam.</p><p>Giant Robots? Besides being bigger and made of metal, they weren't as scary as what he had faced on the Chunin exams.</p><p>
  <em>I mean, surviving days at a forest full of giant animals and poisonous plants is way harder. Compared to that, the entrance exams is a walk in a park.</em>
</p><p>Many of his competition scoff or sneer at him. Kakashi didn't care, being younger and smaller would make them underestimate him. And that would be his advantage.</p><p>The announcer yelled out a loud "go!" and Kakashi was off. He briefly heard the announcer telling them that in real life there was no countdown. By the time the others would get to where he is, he would have points by then.</p><p>Kakashi threw kunais at the nearest bots. Two one-pointers and four two-pointers down. He quickly run off to another area, and threw a bunch of shurikens to the robots.</p><p>In a span of two minutes, Kakashi's points were already somewhere around eighty. He pulled out several kunais with explosive seals towards an army of robots and released the explosion.</p><p>The exams were too easy. Kakashi's points reached over two hundred in under five minutes and keeps going higher.</p><p>More robots went down by an array of shurikens and kunais. Kakashi barely even have to use chakra. He was already at number one when people around him started running away.</p><p>The ground rumbles and a giant zero-pointer appeared. Kakashi was impress at the sheer size of it. He quickly noticed the other pointers behind the zero-pointer.</p><p>Kakashi grinned behind his mask. They just can't help but make this easier. Unsheathing his sword, a bitrhday gift from his father, he run towards the zero-pointer.</p><p>Using a bit of chakra, he jump up and slice the zero-pointer. Nothing seems to happen, until the zero-pointer cut into half, slamming unto some of the bots behind it. Kakashi quickly cut the rest, not paying mind into the gobsmacked looks he was getting from the others.</p><p>And time runs out. Kakashi broke the school records with over eight hundred points.</p>
<hr/><p>The Hero Commission were collectively in shock. UA's exam should have been difficult for a kid. Instead, the five year old prodigy scored the highest score ever.</p><p>Looks like their plan to ignore and pretend the kid doesn't exist backfired with their solution to stop him from going to a hero school.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This was short. Oh, well. Next chapter, Kakashi will finally find out about Edgeshot.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Scarecrow and The Ninja Hero</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kakashi gets new hobbies, he also follows heroes around. Why is Edgeshot going to his house?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Edgeshot and Kakashi bonding time!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kakashi hates the fact that he looks and acts like a five, almost six, years old kid. Apparently reincarnation comes with side effects. While he can remember everything in his past life, his body acts like that of his physical age. That won't be much of a problem but he easily gets bored. Really bored. </p><p>Normally this can be solved by reading books. But he is in a new world, and the Icha Icha series don't exist in said world.</p><p>Another is the fact that he is too 'young'. His father would get in trouble if he does read other similar books. He'll have to wait till his atleast twelve.</p><p>So he resolve to his other 'hobby'. Stalking, I mean, spying on his favorite hero. It was also good ninja training.</p><hr/><p>Edgeshot can't shake the feeling that he is being watch. That won't be much of a problem, if he wasn't the only one who noticed. </p><p>Any other heroes he subtly asked would look confused. Endeavor even tried to burn him for daring to question his ability to sense people following him.</p><p>Edgeshot tries to locate where he sensed the feeling, but there was nothing there. No trace whatsoever. Not even a fingerprint.</p><p>This continued for several days, to the point that Edgeshot gotten used to it. If it was a villain, they would have attack him by now.</p><p>Making sure he lost his stalker, and boy was that a weird thought, he made his way home. Hopefully, Kakashi didn't do anything illegal while he was gone.</p><p>Once he landed on his room, Edgeshot heard a faint thump. It was barely there and, if Edgeshot was any less trained, he almost thought it was just his imagination. If he didn't have to block a well aimed chop behind him.</p><p>He looked at his pursuer, the same person who had been spying on him for almost two weeks, and blinked.</p><p>It was Kakashi.</p><p>"Are you trying to kill me, Kashi?" Edgeshot hummed, smirking underneath his mask. That's when he caught his mistake.</p><p>"Tou-san?" Kakashi said, shocked well concealed in his features. If Shinya hadn't been the one to raised him, he would never had noticed the disbelief and betrayal on his voice. "You're Edgeshot?"</p><p>"Well Kashi, I am." Shinya sighed, removing his mask. That was a mistake on calling his son by his nickname.</p><p>"Why didn't you told me?" Once again, Shinya can see the betrayal on his face despite Kakashi holding a poker face.</p><p>"It was too dangerous."</p><p>"I can protect myself!" Kakashi huffed.</p><p>"I know but that doesn't stop me from worrying." Shinya said softly, his eyes looking at Kakashi with love. "You can protect yourself, but as your father I still worry about you."</p><p>A flash of understanding and..symphathy? shone on Kakashi's eyes, well eye. "I understand."</p><p>"Good." Shinya said, smiling at his son.</p><p>"Does that mean I can still follow you around?" Kakashi said, looking at him with..admiration?</p><p>"Fine." Shinya sighed in defeat, knowing full well Kakashi would still follow him if he says no. "But stay out of view, especially during villain fights. No going vigilante as well."</p><p>"Yosh!"</p><hr/><p>
  <em> <strong>Knock</strong> <strong> k</strong><strong>nock</strong> </em>
</p><p>Shinya was confused on who was knocking on his office door. While he works as a pro hero, he also owns his family company, a company that sells support tech and has training facilities for heroes and heroes in-training.</p><p>A Hero Commission agent came in. Said agent seems to not recognized him as Edgeshot yet, then again he is in a business suit.</p><p>"What brings the Hero Commission here?" Shinya asked having a bad feeling.</p><p>"This is about your son." Did Kakashi do something illegal? He won't be surprise if he had gone vigilante.</p><p>"The Hero Commission sees your son to have hero potential." The agent continued, not noticing the frown slowly appearing in Shinya's face.</p><p>"The Commission would like to train him and-"</p><p>"Denied!" Shinya said, scowling at the statement.</p><p>As a ninja, Shinya had noticed and sensed something off about the Commission. He can't shake the feeling no matter how hard he tried, a survival instinct Kakashi said.</p><p>He had noticed how Endeavor was harsh and won't hesitate to harm anyone, be it villain, hero, or even civilians. Yet, despite all the signs and complaints, the Hero Commission did nothing more but give Endeavor a slap on the wrist. And that was just <em>one</em> of the reasons why he had that feeling.</p><p>"But surely you understand your son's potential!" The agent stated.</p><p>"Of course I do. It's just that I doubt the Commission would need to train him if <em>I</em> can do it myself. After all, the No. 5 hero can do something so simple as train a <em>child</em>." Shinya said through gritted teeth.</p><p>The Hero Commission agent seems to realized just who he is talking to. "E-Edgeshot sir! I apologize that, it's just that well-"</p><p>As amusing it is to watch a Hero Commission worker stutter, he has more pressing matters to work on.</p><p>"I understand." Not. "You may leave." </p><p>He watched the Hero Commission agent alk but scrambled out in embarrasment and defeat. Shinya leaned back to his chair and sighed. This was one conversation he won't tell Kakashi.</p><hr/><p>Shinya followed his son, making sure he won't run off. Both of them are at a local mall spending some well deseserved father-son time.</p><p>Kakashi seems to enjoy himself, even if it doesn't look like it.  He had dragged Shinya to watch an action movie earlier, still having the excited aura at seeing a hero battle on their way to the mall.</p><p>Shinya wondered on what will grab Kakashi's attention next. His son had him buy manga, some anime, and even a stuff dog. He had also bought Kakashi cotton candy, which he ate in a quick manner. Shinya was still unsure how he managed to eat so fast. Then again, he can somewhat do the same thing with his hero costume on.</p><p>Kakashi seems to spot something and quickly dragged Shinya towards it. It was a Video Game store. One of the ones who sells copies of old games as well.</p><p>Kakashi grabbed some old games and game consoles, looking at him with puppy eyes (eye). Shinya noticed that they were one of the more expensive ones. Pre-quirk era games are normally like that since most buyers are collectors.</p><p>"Are you sure you want that Kashi?" Shinya asked.</p><p>"Yosh!" Kakashi said, looking at him daringly. Shinya chuckled before making his way to the counter to pay for his son's new games.</p><p>His son's new hobby seems interesting, atleast now he might stop stalking him and other heroes. He does wonder why Kakashi had made him buy a camera earlier.</p><hr/><p>Kakashi smirked underneath his mask. His computer programming degree came in handy with his new hobby. His hobby is being a new hit QuirkySite blogger/vlogger. </p><p>QuirkySite is a site that spans from writing fanfiction to uploading videos. They have forums, memes, and even chats. It is a famous worldwide app whose predecessors during the pre-quirk era were YouTube, Twitter and Wattpad.</p><p>Kakashi had used his new camera, recording hero fights. Being a ninja came in handy to not be caught by anyone besides his father. He had used his great art skills, learned from his former student Sai, to make manga about ninjas. They may or may not have been inspired by the battles in his past life. He had also put his ninja observation skills to used by analyzing and conspiring about heroes and villains. He had also started developing his own soundtrack, inspired (or copied) from the songs in his old world.</p><p>It all but took two days to blow up. His site, KonohaAnbuInu, had quickly became the new hot topic. Everyone is talking about it, and he meant <em>everyone</em>.</p><p>His father told him about how many heroes are talking about KonohaAnbuInu, and trying to find out how he got those videos. So far, the theories had ranged from him being a spy agent to a whole secret organization. </p><p>Speaking of his father.</p><p>"Kakashi! What is the meaning of this?!"</p><p>Aah, he must have seen his latest video. It was a fight with Endeavor and some villain, and he may or may not almost gotten burned while filming.</p><p>He was fine though!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yeah, Kakashi's username is KonohaAnbuInu.</p><p>Konoha as tribute to his former village<br/>Anbu was his rank before being turned jounin sensei<br/>And Inu was his codename in the Anbu</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Mini Edgeshot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Edgeshot is a pro hero and would most likely need a babysitter for his son. Who better to watch Kakashi than other pro heroes?</p><p>Or the thoughts of pro heroes over watching Kakashi as a favor from Edgeshot.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I never did mention that I changed a bunch of characters ages. Mostly just pro heroes especially Edgeshot.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tatsuma Ryuko, also known as the pro hero Ryukyu, was unsure what to expect when Edgeshot asked her a favor. </p><p>So here she is, standing in front of Edgeshot's house. She knew very well the pro hero has a mission on the other side of Japan for a whole weekend, but why would he asked her to come here?</p><p>"Aah, thank you for agreeing to this favor Ryukyu-san." Edgeshot said, leading her to the living room. "The favor is simple, but something that you must not mention to others."</p><p>That got her completely. What would be so simple, yet must be keep as a secret from others? She was about to asked, when a boy came in.</p><p>The first thing that came to her mind seeing the boy was: <em>A mini Edgeshot?</em></p><p>"This is my son, Kakashi." Edgeshot said, surprising Ryuko. That would explain why she has to keep this a secret. Edgeshot never told anyone who he is, it was surprising that he even gave her his address.</p><p>Egdgeshot left soon after, leaving Ryuko with Kakashi. The boy, who couldn't be older than six, head to his room after staring at her for a solid ten minutes.</p><p>Three hours later, not a single peep came from Kakashi's room. Ryuko, whoever, was curious about the boy. Using snacks as an alibi, Ryuko entered Kakashi's room. And promptly gawked at the sight that awaited her.</p><p>Kakashi was reading. On the ceiling. He was literally sitting on the ceiling. Kakashi looked at her and raised an eyebrow.</p><p>"I-I brought snacks." Ryuko said, placing the snacks on the table. She quickly made her way out of the room and contacted Edgeshot.</p><p><strong>Ryuko:</strong> I went inside Kakashi's room and your son was reading on the ceiling!</p><p><strong>Edgeshot: </strong>Oh, that. That's normal. He can do crazier things than that. I swear, the laws of physics seems to not exist with him.</p><p>Ryuko felt her eye twitched. What does Edgeshot means it's normal?! And the fact that Kakashi can do crazier stunts with no consequence from the laws of physics?! </p><p>Ryuko's first impression on Kakashi: He might have some vampire quirk mutation.</p>
<hr/><p>Sakamata Kugo, known as the Killer Whale hero: Gang Orca, had no idea what lead him to this situation. Sure he owes Edgeshot, but the idea of watching over his kid was surprising.</p><p>It was not that he hates kids, quite the opposite in fact. It was just that, most kids were easily frightened with his looks. Regardless, he had agreed to take little Kakashi to the aquarium while Edgeshot takes care of a mission this afternoon.</p><p>Kakashi was interesting, to say the least. The boy was not scared of him, he merely took one look and shrugged at his appearance. </p><p>Kugo had no doubt the boy is Edgeshot's son. From the hair to the ninja attire, the boy was undeniably Edgeshot. A mini Edgeshot, you could say.</p><p>Kakashi seems to enjoy the aquarium. It was hard to tell, what with the mask and headband covering almost the entire face of the eight years old.</p><p>Kakashi had made his way over the next exhibit. It was a dipping pool, one where you can dip your hands or toes with the fishes.</p><p>"Gang Orca sir."</p><p>Kugo looked at the man who called him by his hero name. The man had a look of admiration. He also has a badge indicating he was an employee</p><p>"Can you please sign this."</p><p>Kugo spend some time with his fan. He was busy talking to the man, when a loud shout was heard.</p><p>"There's a kid who jump on the tank!"</p><p>Kugo felt himself freeze. He looked around for Kakashi and didn't saw him at where he was. He head towards the tank that the kid had jumped sweating buckets.</p><p>If Edgeshot found out his kid drowned, he was doomed. Nevermind the fact that he was bigger and taller, Edgeshot can assassinate him in a crowd and still get away with no witnesses.</p><p>Kugo blinked at what he saw. There was Kakashi, standing on the water petting the fishes. Kakashi was standing on the water.</p><p>Maybe he should have asked Edgeshot about his son's quirk.</p><p>Kugo's first impression on Kakashi: He could kill someone with his stunts</p>
<hr/><p>Kan Sekijiro, also known as Vlad King, wonders why he agreed to this. He promptly remembered owing Edgeshot after he helped him from a gang of villains.</p><p>Kakashi was a mini Edgeshot. There were several differences, but Sekijiro can see the connection between Kakashi and Edgeshot.</p><p>Right now, he was watching a pre-quirk era anime with Kakashi. Why pre-quirk era exactly, he was unsure. He has to admit, the show is enjoyable. Maybe it has something to do with the fact that it isn't blatantly about heroes. </p><p>Just as the end credits of the first episode appeared, Kakashi came into the room carrying another bowl of popcorn. Wait. Kakashi?!</p><p>Sekijiro looked at the Kakashi sitting on the couch with him before looking at the Kakashi who came in. He looked back at the Kakashi on the couch, then back to the Kakashi who came in and was now chewing presumably some popcorn.</p><p>The Kakashi sitting next to him suddenly turned to smoke, and the Kakashi carrying the bowl sat down on his-its(?) spot. </p><p>Kakashi looked at him and moved the bowl closer to Sekijiro. "Want some?"</p><p>Sekijiro's first impression of Kakashi: Edgeshot didn't warn him about this.</p>
<hr/><p>Iida Tensei, also known as Ingenium, was unsure what to think of Edgeshot's favor. On one hand, he greatly admired and also owes the pro hero, on the other hand, he has to watch a kid the same age as his younger brother.</p><p>Kakashi is the opposite of his brother. Laidback, seemingly lazy, and carefree attitude, Kakashi was nothing like Tenya and more like Tensei.</p><p>Both of them had taken to playing an old racing game that was popular back in the pre-quirk era. Despite being super fast in real life, Tensei was losing at the game.</p><p>Kakashi won the game for the eight time in a row. Tensei was starting to think he was cheating. </p><p>"Maa, another round?" Kakashi said, giving him an eye smile.</p><p>"Sure, MiniShot." Tensei replied. The kid is adorable.</p><p>"Maa, I'm gonna get a drink first." Kakashi said, before disappearing in a puff of smoke. Tensei blinked once, twice, three times to make sure he didn't imagine that.</p><p>A puff of smoke and Kakashi was back. He gave Tensei a side glance before grabbing the controller.</p><p>.</p><p>Tensei set down the bowl of ramen for Kakashi. He has no idea why the boy asked for ramen for dinner. Edgeshot would be back in an hour.</p><p>Tensei eyed Kakashi, confused on why he hadn't removed his mask yet. He only blink once, and Kakashi's bowl was empty. Not only that, but Kakashi was chewing despite still having his mask on.</p><p>Tensei's first impression of Kakashi: He really is a ninja.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yeah, there are more heroes who watch over Kakashi but I can't do all of it or it will take too long. The ending kinda felt rush, oh well. Next chapter is the (hopefully) last filler chapter before we move with the plot.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Cryptid of UA</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>When Nedzu gave him full access to UA as he waits until he is old enough to go, Kakashi knew he can make the most of it. Even if it means scaring the rest of the people, so be it. And look, he found a new student, a shy, nervous version of Sai.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There are rumours and stories going around UA. People talking in hush whispers and chatters about strange things that had happened to them, to someone they knew, or just someone they heard about. Regardless, all of the rumours have a set theme.</p><p>"<em>There's a cryptid in UA.</em>"</p><p>It started when a Support boy bullied a Management student. The next day, the boy apologized to the other student. What was strange, however, was the haggard and scared look on the student's face.</p><p>The student would explain how someone or <em>something</em> had followed him yesterday after bullying the other student. He didn't see it coming, but the next thing he knew, he was upside down. There was a note telling him to apologize.</p><p>Soon, many other similar stories would circulate.</p><p>A GenEd student who threatened a Heroics student claimed their stuff keeps disappearing and reappearing in different places.</p><p>A student who spread rumours about another student found herself doused with orange paint when she opened her locker.</p><p>A student who discriminated others for their quirks found themselves in some sort of illusion where they lost their quirk and took twelve hours to be snapped out of it.</p><p>A student had their hero costume went missing after destroying another student's costume.</p><p>All of them have the same symbol appear before them. Be it from an illusion to their own items, even carvings on the furniture of their rooms.</p><p>It was a strange symbol. A red eye with strange black comma-like patterns or tomoes. Sometimes, depending on how bad your deed was, the symbol would be more intricate. They say the more complex the pattern, the scarier the consequence is.</p><p>There are those who claimed that the cryptid going around UA has strange silver hair, or is it fur? Others claimed they have caught sight of a blur of black/green and silver coming from the direction of where the symbol would be next seen or had been last seen.</p><p>It became so common and widely known fact, that if you do something bad, you better apologized <em>sincerely</em>, unless you wished to be visited by the cryptid they call the Red Eye.</p>
<hr/><p>Amajiki Tamaki knew people whispered behind his back. He knew they talked about how his quirk isn't 'hero material', how he's too anxious to be a real hero. He knew all of those and he was used to it. People talked behind his back since he was young, why was UA any different?</p><p>For one thing, the students seem afraid anyone would overhear them talking bad about him. No one picks on him actively at all. It was strange, and rather confusing behavior. That was until he met Red Eye.</p><p>It started when an overconfident student from his class had managed to get his group of friends to gang up on him the day after his doctor's appointment.</p><p>The students cornered him to an empty hall when the teachers where mostly in the faculty room. They taunted him, pushed him around, and made fun of him.</p><p>Tamaki couldn't fight back that time. His doctor had ordered him to not eat for twenty-four hours in order for the medicine given to help his stomach to work.</p><p>Tamaki had wished he stayed home back then. He was too weak, and the medicine had been making him nauseous. That's when it happened.</p><p>The students suddenly looked frightened. It was as if they were seeing something he can't see. Almost as if they snapped out of a trance, the ones who ganged up on him paled drastically and turned tails, screaming bloody murder.</p><p>A boy appeared and extended his hand for Tamaki to take. He looks like a ninja, what with his outfit and sheath sword. Tamaki instantly knew he was Red Eye, a bit surprised at how young he really is.</p><p>"T-thanks for t-that, R-Red Eye-san. M-my name is A-Amajiki T-Tamaki." Tamaki said, stuttering as he bowed to the boy in front of him.</p><p>"Maa, your cute." That statement was unexpected. "I'm Kamihara Kakashi, and I think I'm gonna keep you."</p><p>"Eh?! K-keep m-me?" Tamaki stuttered, confused at the declaration.</p><p>"That's right. From now on, Amajiki-kun shall be my new student." Kamihara said, looking at him with an expression that says he won't take no for an answer.</p><p>And that's how Amajiki Tamaki became Kakashi's first student of this world.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yes, Kakashi's symbol is the sharingan. Why? Because the Konoha symbol would be a dead giveaway. Next chapter is UA! Finally, we can go with the plot.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Kakashi burns Canon to the Ground</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kakashi now goes to UA. Follow his first days of school as he changed the plot of BNHA. Sorry Izuku, the main character in my story is Kakashi.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yes! Finally, we're in UA. This is going to be a whrilwind. And look, Kakashi makes friends.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kakashi had been waiting for this day for a decade. It is now his first day as a student of UA. In order to give a good first impression, Kakashi decided to be early. By his standards. Of course that means being half an hour late.</p><p>"You're late." Aizawa Shouta, his new homeroom teacher hissed. His classmates looked at him, they are so cute. So small and cute, and tiny, and-</p><p>"Maa, did you say something?"</p><p>Aizawa's eye twitched. "I asked <em>why</em> are you late."</p><p>"I helped an old lady crossed the road. As a future hero, it is my job to help the people." Kakashi said, giving his excuse. The dispassionate way he said it, made it obvious for everyone that he may have made it up.</p><p>"<em>Sit down</em>!" Aizawa said, feeling a headache forming. Kakashi gave him an eye smile, before making his way to the only empty seat behind a green haired boy.</p><p>"Sensei! Shouldn't he be punished due to being late on his first day?" A boy with glasses said. He looks a lot like Ingenium.</p><p>
  <em>That's probably the brother he talks about.</em>
</p><p>"I <em>would </em>expel him, but Nedzu would never allow me to expel the person who holds the highest record for UA's entrance exams since he was five." Aizawa grumbled.</p><p>"Eh?!" His classmated yelled at once.</p><p>"What do you mean since he was five?!" Greenie asked, Kakashi wished he can see his face. </p><p>"Exactly what I mean!" Aizawa snapped.</p>
<hr/><p>Kakashi hummed as he read his book in a secluded corner. It took a while, but he found a way to restore all of the things he had placed on his pocket dimension back in his original world, one of which was the whole collection of Icha Icha series.</p><p>Aizawa had told them they would be taking a quirk apprehension test. Of course, Kakashi took their distraction as the perfect time to escape. It's not like Aizawa can expel him anyway.</p><p>"Aah Kakashi-senpai, isn't it your first day of class in UA?" A soft voice said behind him. Kakashi glanced at his beloved kouhai.</p><p>"Maa, Aizawa-sensei are making them take a quirk apprehension test. I snucked off as soon as they were distracted." Kakashi said. The older teen sweatdropped at the reply.</p><p>"I suppose, that makes sense. Etou, do you want to spend the rest of the day with me?" Tamaki said, fidgeting a bit.</p><p>Kakashi had took Tamaki under his wing for two, almost three, years now. He had been trying to get the elvish boy to be more confident for a while now. So far, they made good progress.</p><p>"Sure."</p>
<hr/><p>Yamada Hizashi, also known as Present Mic, was busy teaching Class 1-A. He was about to ask them a question, when a knock came from the window.</p><p>Sliding the window open, Kamihara Kakashi came in. How he managed to climb the window is beyond him.</p><p>"You're three hours late, little listener. Why is that?" Hizashi asked. Kakashi stared at him, before answering.</p><p>"Maa, a black cat crossed me. You know how that's bad luck, so I have to take a different route." </p><p>That excuse was rather odd. He doesn't see Kakashi as a superstitous person. The superstition was a bit old though.</p><p>
  <em>I mean, black cats? </em>
</p><p>"Just sit down."</p>
<hr/><p>Denki quickly made his way to Kamihara before he could leave the room. Denki had made his job to know more of his classmates, Kamihara being the only one he had yet officially meet. </p><p>Kamihara had disappeared after Aizawa-sensei told them the instructions on their activity yesterday. Not only that, but Kamihara came in late again today.</p><p>Denki wonders why Kamihara seems to not care about getting punished. Then again, he had been waiting for ten years for UA to let him go.</p><p>"Kamihara-san, my name is Kaminari Denki. Do you mind if we have lunch together." Denki said. He was determined to know more about Kamihara.</p><p>"Hmm, sure." Denki felt himself buzzed with excitement. Kamihara had said yes, maybe they can be friends. </p><p>.</p><p>Denki sat down at the table. He wasn't sure what to ask Kamihara. Before he can say anything, one of their classmate who was Kamihara's seatmate sat next to him.</p><p>"Tokoyami Fumikage. I can't help but be drawn to the strange light around your darkness." Tokoyami introduced himself. Denki quickly introduced both him and Kamihara, albeit confused at the statement Tokoyami gave.</p><p>.</p><p>Denki and Tokoyami gawked at Kamihara. One moment his plate was full, the next it was empty. Not only that, but Kamihara barely moved at all.</p><p>
  <em>Does he have some sort of speed quirk?</em>
</p><p>That would explain how he managed to sneak off undetected. Yet, it made no sense for him to be late if he does.</p><p>"Maa, you two are cute."</p><p>
  <em>That's a weird statement.</em>
</p><p>"I have decided." Kamihara said, dramatically pointing at both Denki and Tokoyami. "You two will now be my new students!"</p><p>"Eh?!"</p>
<hr/><p>Kakashi hummed, adjusting his forehead protector. He was surprised at how good the Support Department was at making their hero costumes. Kakashi's costume was a copy of his Anbu uniform, complete with the Inu mask. The only difference was that he has a ninjaken instead of a tanto.</p><p>Next to him, Kaminari seems nervous. Kakashi glanced at the building the other team was in, before looking at his new kouhai.</p><p>"Kaminari-kun." Kaminari looked at him with surprise. Must be because of the honorific. "I want you to pay attention to my plan."</p>
<hr/><p>Denki was nervous at the plan Kamihara gave. As soon as they were given the signal, they made their way inside the building. In a flash, Kamihara had executed the first phase of their plan.</p><p>
  <strong>"When we enter the building, I am going to break of from you. Your job is to go ahead of us. Every turn you make, you will used your electricity. This way, we know if Hagakure-chan is hiding."</strong>
</p><p>Denki did as he was told, zapping electricity at every corner. He heard a yelp, and a blur later, Hagakure was caught in tape.</p><p>"Kaminari-kun, I will go ahead and take down Ojiro-kun first. You will enter the room once I give the signal and touch the bomb."</p><p>"Ano, what's the signal?" Denki asked, wondering what the signal is. </p><p>"Listen carefully." Kamihara proceeded to whisper to him the signal, making sure Hagakure won't overhear.</p><p>Kamihara entered the floor where Ojiro and the bomb were waiting. Denki leaned to the wall, and listened as he waits for the signal</p><p>"What the?!" Ojiro's voice was heard, followed by the sounds of punches and kicks. Denki winced, hearing a loud thud.</p><p>He heard bangs and slams, followed by Ojiro's shouts of surprised.</p><p>"Now to finish this off!" Kamihara's voice said, Denki can hear him clearly through the comms. "<span class="u">Thousand years of death</span>!"</p><p>Denki blinked, before heading to the bomb as soon as Kamihara said those words which was the signal. He had been confused why they are called that, until he heard Ojiro's screams of pain.</p>
<hr/><p>Everyone watching through the cameras winced, even Bakugou and Todoroki, in symphathy towards Ojiro. </p><p>All Might felt his smile turned forced as he inwardly winced. While Kamihara had an unusual yet effective way of ending the fight, it was still breaking boundaries.</p><p>He should talked to Kamihara about that move later. While effective, even <em>he</em> can't stand having that move use on a real villain. Even <em>they</em> don't deserve that.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And done! Next up, USJ attack. I can't wait for Kakashi and Shigaraki to meet.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Villains meet Ninja</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A rescue exercise turns to a full villain attack. In which Kakashi terrified a bunch of villains with his ninja moves, Shigaraki is furious, and Izuku is trying really hard to analyze Kakashi's quirk.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>USJ! USJ! Kakashi's first villian battle.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fumikage glanced at the empty desk next to him. Kamihara had yet to show up. Earlier, they have voted for class president and Midoriya was given the position.</p><p>Just as Fumikage was going to look at the board again, a poof of smoke appeared in Kamihara's chair.</p><p>The smoke disappeared just as soon as it appeared, and Kamihara was now seated on the chair. Fumilage blinked, wondering how Kamihara had appeared out of nowhere. He wasn't the only one.</p><p>"What the fuck?! How the heck did you do that?!" The explosive blond, Bakugou Katsuki if he remembered, yelled at Kamihara. His shouts gained the attention of the whole class.</p><p>"Maa, did you say something?" Kamihara said, causing Fumikage to sweatdropped. That answer made Bakugou angrier.</p><p>"Why are you late?" Ectoplasm asked, cutting Bakugou from shouting at the masked teen.</p><p>"Maa, I got lost at the road of life." Kamihara said in the most deadpan voice, that Fumikage wants nothing more but to slam his head on his desk to stop himself from strangling Kamihara for a straight answer.</p><p>It appears Ectoplasm thinks so as well, since the pro hero went back to teaching them geometry.</p><hr/><p>Surprisingly, another classmate of his sat down willingly at his table for lunch. Kakashi gave the boy an eye smile as Kaminari introduced himself along with him and Tokoyami.</p><p>"Todoroki Shouto." The cold teen said, as he ate his soba. Kakashi smirked, he was going to enjoy breaking that icy exterior. After all, he succeeded with Sasuke, and Naruto managed to crack Gaara, how hard could it be?</p><p>Kakashi enjoyed the look of bafflement Todoroki gave when he ate his lunch. Kaminari looks ready to zap him though. Tokoyami's eye twitched before he continued telling him what he had missed earlier that day.</p><p>
  <em>So greenie is class president?</em>
</p><p>A loud alarm suddenly started blaring. There were shouts about what that alarm was, before the whole school turned to chaos.</p><p>Kakashi grabbed his three new kouhais, yes he took Todoroki in, and shunshin to the other side of the school.</p><p>The trio looked at him in shock at what he did. Kakashi just shrugged at them. Kaminari seems to want to ask him a million questions. </p><p>In the end, the whole chaos was ended by Iida. Midoriya quickly gave his position as class president to the glasses teen, and Kakashi had successfully evaded any questions the three threw at him.</p><hr/><p>Kakashi pulled out his Icha Icha book once he is seated in the bus. Next to him, Kaminari buzz excitedly. Kaminari looked at the book he was reading, before turning into a red tomato.</p><p>Iida read behind his elbow, and turned bright red. "Kamihara-san! Why are you reading that?"</p><p>"Why not?"</p><p>"Kamihara, put the book away." Aizawa's tired voice ordered him. Kakashi frowned, before doing what he was told. People just don't understand good literature in this world.</p><p>Kakashi proceeded to pull out his phone and put it on QuirkySite. Kaminari suddenly gave an excited gasp.</p><p>"Isn't that the new song by KonohaAnbuInu?"</p><p>"Hmm, want to hear it?"</p><p>A chorus of 'yes' and 'of course', including a 'just play it bastard' from Bakugou, came from his classmates.</p><p>Kakashi put his phone in full volume, before playing the song.</p><p>
  <strong>A voice hear in the distance gives me hint</strong>
</p><p>Kakashi sang the lyrics, surprising everyone at how good his voice is. Kakashi was just glad that he uses a voice changer when he sings in his music. The voice changer was copied to sound a lot like Naruto.</p><p>
  <strong>One by one like-minded people are standing up</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Lets overturn all the everyday, monotonous things</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I'm ready, are you ready?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>A shiver spread through my body, violently ringing stomping</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Constantly stirring in me, it calls me, catching that unchanging, never wavering, come on!!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Come on!!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>(chorus)</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Everybody stand up! Today's the best time to get up!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Before my eyes you still don't stop, speed hunter</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Everybody is a victim to that attraction, Yeah! (come on!)</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Everybody hands up! It's the highly anticipated hero's come back!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Hold up your fingers and countdown</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Let's go, 3-2-1 make some noise!</strong>
</p><p>Kaminari, Kirishima, Ahido, and Aoyama joined in on the next lyrics.</p><p>
  <strong>What are you gonna do? What are you gonna do?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Carving out that incessantly ringing sound</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>It's a shock greater than deja vu</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>It runs through my body relentlessly, a break down</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Turn it up (turn it up) Hey, can you hear it?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I had been screaming it since yesterday</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>It's changing to the unseen tomorrow</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>To the point my emotions overflow and spill over</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>The anticipated show time where fate blooms and scatter</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Is it more inclined to victory or defeat?</strong>
</p><p><strong>Even</strong> <strong>though</strong> <strong>I seat, I'll still collapse today</strong></p><p>
  <strong>Wipe away your sweat and blood</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Your wishes, your pride, all of them are piled on your back</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>So have no mercy</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Keep your potential, your mental expressions</strong>
</p><p>Asui, Jiro, Hagakure, Sero, Ojiro, Sato, Uraraka, and Midoriya joined in.</p><p>
  <strong>It's like everyone and their mother has been waiting for a hero</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I saw the romantic flight in just one night</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Isn't that great? It's not like that</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Kick on the corner, isn't that enough for you?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I protect all of those different, cold-hearted personalities</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Like a terminator</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>4 times, 5 times stand up, highlight (Fly high, yeah!)</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I might as well tell you all about it</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>(Chorus)</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Are you ready for a few risks?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>You have to get up no matter how many times you fall (Get it on!)</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>It's not some conspiracy, just a paper thin session</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>The pent up feelings turn into crystal</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>The extension of made in human drama</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Blazing like Yoshiwara fires</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>The endless future tumbles into the everyday</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>It's something so stupid you can't help but laugh</strong>
</p><p>Tokoyami, Shoji, Yaoyorozu, and even Iida joined in.</p><p>
  <strong>Inferiority blows, but I won't lose to the head wind</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>It envelops me every time I encounter it</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Countless times here, I stood to battle</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>If that's the way to fight, my body sees it</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>The pretension of one night, two nights</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>The things we want to protect are different, so wave the white flag</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>My eyes yearn for sunlight, I know only shadow</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I'll hear no excuses, THAT is real</strong>
</p><p>Bakugou joined in with Koda humming along.</p><p>
  <strong>With each fight I'm proud</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>From start to finish I haven't lost anything yet</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>There's no 'yes or no', someday you'll laugh like this</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>In a flash it's decided, let's go, partner!</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>The rising cheers will become your courage</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>So stand up now, no matter how much pain you feel</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>But in the end I'm sure you'll laugh</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Everything will be swept away in victory and cheer</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>(Chorus)</strong>
</p><p>Kakashi noticed that, despite not participating, Todoroki has a small smile and was tapping his foot along with the beats the whole time.</p><p>
  <strong>Everybody stand up! Today's the best time to get up!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Before my eyes you still don't stop, speed hunter</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Everyone is a victim to that attraction, Yeah! (Come on!)</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Everybody hands up! It's the highly anticipated hero's come back!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Hold up your fingers and count down</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Let's go, 3-2-1 make some noise!</strong>
</p><p>Once the song ended, almost everybody started cheering. Kakashi noticed how Aizawa had a small, soft smile in his face.</p><p>
  <em>I knew Aizawa is fond of us.</em>
</p><hr/><p>Kakashi half paid attention to Thirteen's speech. For some strange reason, his instincts were telling him something was wrong. He tensed as mist appeared, and villains started appearing.</p><p>
  <em>Mist? Why do my enemies always used mist? First Zabuza, now them.</em>
</p><p>Before he can do anything, a portal appeared sucking him in it.</p><hr/><p>Izuku was in panic. Villains appeared, and now he ended up in the Shipwreck zone. Next to him, Tsuyu was staring at the villains below.</p><p>"What should we do, kero?"</p><p>Izuku wanted to say he doesn't know what to do. He wanted nothing more but to scream in fear. He took a deep breath.</p><p>
  <em>No, I can do this. I'm a future hero. But I'm not trained for this yet.</em>
</p><p>"Midoriya-kun, Tsuyu-chan." Kamihara's voice said, snapping Izuku from his trance. There was Kamihara, hanging..upside down?!</p><p>
  <em>I-is that his quirk?! That would explain how he entered through the window.</em>
</p><p>"I'll take care of this." Kamihara said, standing on the side. "Don't worry, I'll protect you with my life."</p><p>That was surprisingly comforting. It wasn't like All Might's 'I am here', yet it still has the same effect. Maybe, dare he says, more.</p><p>Kamihara placed his hand on the water, lightning suddenly flashing. Izuku can hear the villains surprised yelps, as they were electrecuted.</p><p>
  <em>Lightning? But he walked on walls earlier.</em>
</p><p>Once the coast is clear, all three of them started swimming back to the center of the USJ. Well, Tsuyu and him. Kamihara was walking on the water.</p><p>
  <em>His quirk makes no sense.</em>
</p><hr/><p>Shigaraki grinned, he used his quirk and watched as Eraserhead's elbow started to turn to dust. Suddenly, someone kicked him away from the injured pro hero.</p><p>It was one of the UA brats. Shigaraki growled, how dare this NPC cut him from defeating Eraserhead.</p><p>"Maa, you alright sensei?" The NPC said to Eraserhead.</p><p>"How dare you, you NPC?! An NPC like you should have stayed back!" Shigaraki growled. The NPC have the nerve to look at him with a bored expression.</p><p>"Maa, I'm actually a party player."</p><p>Ahh, a fellow gamer. Shigaraki was going to enjoy turning him to dust. He glared at the brat.</p><p>"Nomu, take out that party character!" He ordered, smirking as the Nomu charged at him.</p><p>His smirk disappeared, as the brat pulled out a piece of paper and slammed it at the Nomu. The brat did a handsign, and a poof of smoke appeared, enveloping the Nomu.</p><p>The smoke disappeared and the Nomu was gone. The brat picked up the piece of paper, and put it in his strange bag.</p><p>"What did you just do?!" Shigaraki said, shocked at what had happened. It happened so fast, he wasn't even sure what the kid did.</p><p>"Maa, I just sealed it. It's rude not to fight me yourself." The kid said, unsheathing his sword.</p><p>
  <em>Why does he even have a sword?</em>
</p><p>"Maa, I hope you won't send someone else again." And with that, the boy charged at him.</p><hr/><p>Kakashi swings his ninjaken at his enemy. The villain has little time to dodge. Kakashi hummed, this would be his first actual villain battle.</p><p>"So, what's your name villain-san?" Kakashi asked, as the villain dodged getting impaled by his sword. Being a ninja, Kakashi had long since mastered the art of talking while fighting. It was also the perfect way to gain information. After all, a distracted enemy could slip vital info more than a focused one.</p><p>"Shigaraki Tomura." The villain, Shigaraki, hissed. "What about yours?"</p><p>"Hmm, Kamihara Kakashi." Kakashi said. He didn't used a fake name since the villain would be more willing to give real information if he gives truthful ones as well.</p><p>"Well Kamihara, why don't you join my party?" Shigaraki asked, grabbing a metal shoulder plate. Kakashi eyed it, as it turned to dust. </p><p>
  <em>So that's his quirk.</em>
</p><p>With speed he had long since mastered, Kakashi was behind the villain. "Maa, I'd rather stay with the winning party."</p><p>"Winning?" Shigaraki croaked, as Kakashi almost hit him. "We came here to kill All Might."</p><p>Aah, now he was getting somewhere.</p><p>"Kill All Might? I highly doubt that." Kakashi said, knowing he was making Shigaraki angry. He dodged the arm sent his way, before swinging his ninjaken again.</p><p>"That Nomu was made specifically to kill the symbol of peace!"</p><p>
  <em>Made? Great, another Orachimaru. Next thing I know, they're obsess with immortality.</em>
</p><p>"Doubtful, seeing as he isn't here." And with that, Kakashi cut Shigaraki's elbow.</p><p>The villain howled in pain. Just as Kakashi was about to knock the distracted villain out, the door burst open.</p><p>"<strong>I am here!</strong>"</p><p>That was enough of a distraction. Before Kakashi could react, Shigaraki had already recovered.</p><p>"Kurogiri, get us out of here!"</p><p>
  <em>Aah, damn. Shigaraki got away, reminds me of how Zabuza escaped as well. </em>
</p><p>Kakashi pulled out the seal in his pocket.</p><p>
  <em>Atleast I have the Nomu.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Did you like the sort of foreshadowing of the song? There will be more Naruto songs to come! Tune in next chapter. "Chapter 9: Aftermath!"</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Aftermath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>What happens after the USJ attack</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This took longer than I expected. Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shouta wants nothing more but to go home and sleep. Unfortunately, he still have to interview his students about their sides of the battle. Thankfully, he only has one student left.</p><p>Kamihara Kakashi</p><p>The boy was a headache, charging into a battle and taking the leader on. The fact that he was close to defeating the villain was one thing, that doesn't stop Shouta from wanting to strangle him though.</p><p>Right now, Kamihara was staring at him with a bored expression. He had removed most of his armor, including his sword.</p><p>Shouta wished he wouldn't have to deal with this. Kamihara was not the type to give straight answers. Nedzu and All Might were watching through the cameras, so atleast he has people to to deal with the headache as well.</p><p>"Kamihara, your side of the battle. And make sure you give straight answers."</p><p>"Maa, when we got to the USJ, I have this feeling like something is off." Kamihara said, actually giving him what he wants. The fact that he had a bad feeling talks a lot about Kamihara's instincts. "When the villains showed up, I was about to unsheath my sword when I got sucked into a portal."</p><p>Shouta hummed, gesturing for Kamihara to continue. The sooner they finish, the sooner he can go home. That, or go back to Recovery Girl's clinic.</p><p>"I ended up in the Shipwreck zone where Midoriya-kun and Tsuyu-chan were as well. There were villains waiting for us bellow. I told them I'll take care of it and proceeded to electrecute the villains. We then made are way to the center."</p><p>So far, his statement corresponds to both Midoriya and Asui. The thing was though, the other two gave a more descriptive retelling.</p><p>Kamihara had specifically avoided mentioning how he managed to stand upside down the ship and walk on water. A good tactic to keep your abilities a secret from your enemies, but annoying when making a report.</p><p>"I was ahead of them, and I saw you struggling against what I assumed had been the leader. I gestured for the other two to stay back and made my way to help you."</p><p>Assumed? He <em>knew</em> that Shigaraki was the leader.</p><p>"I pushed him away from you. He then ordered the corpse he called a Nomu to attack me and-"</p><p>"What do you mean corpse?" Shouta snapped. This kid knew more than the heroes, Shouta had heared him talked to the leader. The problem was, he can't hear what they were saying. It had been muffled by the ongoing fights in the background.</p><p>"Maa, exactly as I said. The Nomu was a corpse, it doesn't have a heartbeat."</p><p>That was a rather terrifying thought. He had been fighting a corpse the whole time. </p><p>"I pulled out a seal, and slammed it at the Nomu. I proceed to seal it."</p><p>"Seal?" Shouta asked, wondering what that is.</p><p>"Hmm, seal." Kamihara proceeded to pull out the paper he had used earlier. Now in front of him, Shouta can see strange patterns and kanji written on it.</p><p>"The Nomu's inside it."</p><p>Wait, what?</p><p>"I use seals to hold objects. Some seals, the more difficult ones, can seal even those that are alive or reanimated."</p><p>That is a scary ability. <em>How does he even knew that it works on those that are alive or, Kami forbids, reanimated? </em>"</p><p>How do make one?"</p><p>"Maa, I just need a piece of paper and ink. I also need to apply my quirk in it. I can unseal the Nomu if you want."</p><p>
  <em>His quirk? What exactly is the kid's quirk?</em>
</p><p>"You can unseal this..Nomu in a safer area. Preferably a place with lots of pro heroes including All Might later." Shouta said, watching Kamihara nod before tucking the seal away.</p><p>"I then fought against the leader with the fake name Shigaraki Tomura."</p><p>So he caught on the fact Shigaraki was using an alias. <em>What else did Kamihara learned?</em></p><p>"I got him to admit the Nomu was created."</p><p>It made sense considering the Nomu is a corpse.</p><p>"He said it was made to defeat All Might."</p><p>And that was information they didn't know. Shouta was right, Kamihara had vital information.</p><p>
  <em>But villains coming to defeat All Might and being so sure? Something was off.</em>
</p><p>"I also feel like there is a secondary purpose."</p><p>"Go on."</p><p>"They weren't just there to defeat All Might, they also came to tarnished the reputation of UA. The attack was on campus with students, if there had been more gravely injured people or even death, the villains could make it look like UA is unsuitable as a hero school. The fact that UA is independent from many outside sectors, including the HPSC, would make people unsure if UA is fit to remain independent completely."</p><p>Aah, he managed to dissect a secondary purpose with strong points. Kamihara truely <em>is</em> a genius.</p><p>"Back to the fight."</p><p>"Hmm, I can't get any info out of Shigaraki after that. Deciding he was to valuable to let go, I managed to stun him. I was about to knock him out, when All Might arrived. I was distracted at his arrival, it was enough for Shigaraki to regain himself. He called someone he called Kurogiri to warped them away, and he escaped." Kamihara sighed.</p><p>Shouta could see in his mind quite clearly that All Might, Toshinori, must be feeling guilty at what they heard. Kamihara had been so close to capture the leader for more information, only to get distracted and have him escaped. If Toshinori had just arrived a moment later, they would have a villain leader in their custody.</p><p>"Any other info?"</p><p>"None."</p><p>"Very well. Do you need theraphy?" It was a suggestion Nedzu had came up with, a way to help the coming trauma. Iida and Yaoyarozu had agreed immediately, while some headstrong atudents who obviously needed it had to be forced.</p><p>"Pass."</p><p>Shouta sighed, he should have seen this coming. Then again, Kamihara acts like he had been through worse. That was worrying.</p><p>"Can I go now?"</p><p>Shouta stayed quiet for a while, before a knock came from the door. To help the students go home safely, they had called their responsible adults. Some like Todoroki and Yaoyarozu had been picked up by someone else besides their parents.</p><p>The door opened, and Shouta wants to hit his head for not noticing. Of course ninja boy's father is the famed Ninja hero, Edgeshot. How he never noticed, he doesn't know.</p><p>"Aah, you called my adult." Kamihara said, slowly gathering his stuff.</p><p>"You have no class tomorrow." Shouta said tiredly. Atleast Edgeshot will be the one to deal with the rest of the headache that Kamihara would bring.</p><hr/><p>Waking up being kidnap was not how Shouto planned his day to start. Edgeshot's secret lovechild looked at him, before giving him his eye smile.</p><p>Yes, Shouto believed Kamihara is Edgeshot's son. Why? The evidence says so. Ninja hero in-training and ninja hero. Both have the same hair, both are ninjas, and both wear masks. Sure Kamihara's quirk is far from that of Edgeshot, but Shouto knows the truth. </p><p>"Todoroki-san?"</p><p>Shouto snapped out of his theories to find himself being stared by Kaminari and Tokoyami, the latter being the one to call him. He was in a living room, judging by the comfy sofa he was sitting and the flat screen tv in front of him. Kamihara was nowhere to be find.</p><p>"He kidnapped you too?" Kaminari said in disbelief. "How did he even knew where you live?"</p><p>Good question. That reinforces his theory. After all, Edgeshot is known to be the sneakiest hero.</p><p>"Maa, sorry about kidnapping you all." Kamihara said, placing a tray of food in the table. "But I wanted us to spend the day training together. After all, I can't let my new students slack off."</p><p>Aah, that would makes sense. Shouto ignores the fact that he will still have to train even if Kamihara didn't kidnap him. Atleast this will let him know the others quirks. </p><p>"Don't worry about your parents, Kaminari-kun. I left a note that says you lot will be spending time with me." Kamihara said, before looking at him. "And your sister was awake when I took you. She was fine with what I was doing."</p><p>
  <em>So, Fuyumi knew and let Kamihara kidnap me. Then again, she'll be fine with it as long as I'm not near that man.</em>
</p><p>The doorbell rang as they finish their breakfast of ramen. Why Kamihara eats ramen for breakfast, they will never know. Kamihara was quick to answer, and by that, Shouto means he suddenly poof into smoke.</p><p>Kamihara walked in with another teen. He looks older than them, and seems rather nervous. Shouto wonders if he is related to Kamihara.</p><p>"Maa, meet your senior, my older student." Kamihara introduced, the boy was fidgeting next to them. "This is Amajiki Tamaki, he is a third year UA student."</p><p>Wait, what?</p><hr/><p>Kakashi gave his students an eye smile. All five of them were in his father's outside training area. His father would be mad at him if the inside training room got trashed again, he learned his lesson with Tamaki.</p><p>"Alright, today I will be teaching you to expand your quirks." The new three looked at him confused, Tamaki, whoever, groaned.</p><p>"Kaminari-kun, do you know how to used your electricity into lightning  bolts?"</p><p>That earned a confused and shocked look from Kaminari. Looks like he has more work to do.</p><p>"Very well then. I will help you with that."</p><p>"Tokoyami-kun, you will be sparring with Tamaki-kun. Once I'm done with Kaminari-kun, I will help you improve on your quirk."</p><p>Tokoyami nod in understanding, though he seems to not want to spar an older student.</p><p>"Todoroki-kun, do you know how to control your ice without touching it?"</p><p>The look in Todoroki's face was enough for him to know.</p><p>"You'll be working on controlling your ice from a distance. Try doing it with smaller blocks before making it bigger."</p><hr/><p>Denki frowned in frustration as he control his flow on electricity away from his brain to his hand instead. Kamihara is a great teacher. He had told him to focus on getting his electricity away from his brain, to prevent him from shortcircuiting, and towards his arm.</p><p>Electricity came to life on his hand. He was getting the hang on this. Denki looked at Kamihara, gaving him a large grin.</p><p>"You're doing good. Now, hold it for as long as you can."</p><hr/><p>Fumikage admits that his physical strength needs work. Amajiki-senpai was busy giving Kaminari pointers on shooting his electricity, while Todoroki was learning to make his ice more heat resistant. Kamihara, however, was keeping an eye on him as he punches and kicks the training dummy.</p><p>"Maa, you're not doing it right."</p><p>What?</p><p>"You're wasting too much energy on your hits, but your accuracy lacks. It doesn't matter how strong you are, if you don't hit in the right area, you will still lose."</p><p>Kamihara eyed Dark Shadow. "Try to use your quirk to stun your enemies. Use it to hold them, to get them off balance."</p><hr/><p>Shouto focused as he makes his ice. So close, he was so close. Suddenly, the ice cracked and broke. Shouto grit his teeth in frustration. The ice mirrors Kamihara told him to try making shouldn't be so difficult. What was he doing wrong?</p><p>"You're focusing too hard." Edgeshot's secret love child or number 1 fan said, Shouto had decided to make a new theory after seeing the amount of Edgeshot merch Kamihara has in his room, almost as if he read his mind. "Ice is smooth, just as it is harsh. It is cold, just as it is fragile. You need to be calm and collected, focus yet still alert."</p><hr/><p>Kakashi watched his students as they trained. They were progressing very well. Kaminari was shooting lightning at the targets, Todoroki was making more ice mirrors, and Tokoyami was sparring with Tamaki. </p><p>Kakashi can't helped, as pride swelled in his chest. He had took Tamaki in at first to replaced his former students, but now, now he had seen their potential and trained them the best he could.</p><p>
  <em>These four are my new students. Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Sai, if you are watching this, I know you will see what I see in this four. Tamaki, Tokoyami, Kaminari, Todoroki, I promised I'll train you to be just like Team 7 had been. To be the best heroes this world had ever seen. To become the legends of this world like my old team had been in ours.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Sports Festival! Isn't that Edgeshot?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Time for the Festival! Kakashi gives a great speech, not as good as Gaara's or Naruto's though.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There will be a bit of timeskips.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fumikage muses at the declaration of the other students. To think that a school event could be so competitive that they would block the other students from leaving.</p><p>"Consider this a declaration of war!" The class 1-B student said, earning shouts of agreements from the other classes.</p><p>"Maa, how cute. Now that your done, can you move out of the way now?"</p><p>And Kamihara somehow made things more heated. The other classes glared at him, daring him to continue. Really must they be so competitive. Sure they have a chance to go to 1-A, but they have to remember that the class are also going to be training harder for the festival too.</p><p>"You 1-A students are so arrogant!" A blond said. Fumikage wants nothing more but to send Dark Shadow and be done with this. But seriously, arrogant? Sure there's Bakugou.</p><p>"I bet you all enjoy fawning on the spotlight! Tch, just cause you have been in a villain attack doesn't mean your popular."</p><p>And now the blond was getting on his nerves. Them fawning on the spotlight? They didn't even asked for that. Fumikage can't help but hate the media for blemishing and <em>sugarcoating</em> their story.</p><p>"Maa, are you done? Some people have curfews you know." Kamihara said, boredly looking at them. He is correct, others would want to go home and tell their families the news about the festival.</p><p>The blond scoffed, muttering about arrogant 1-A students, and turned heel. Others followed suit.</p><p>Fumikage sighed, he was just glad it didn't got too intense. Kamihara looked at him, and for some strange reason that look unnerved him.</p><p>"Maa, you three would be training with me for the festival." It was obvious that Kamihara won't take no for an answer. Atleast he's a good teacher, but still..</p><p>Fumikage felt fear at the glint in Kamihara's eyes, it was worse than Aizawa-sensei. Next to him, Kaminari paled and Todoroki have a strange look in his face.</p><p>..his two weeks of training would be hell.</p><hr/><p>Katsuki felt anger. UA's Sports Festival is the perfect time for him to show all those extras that he is the number one. But mask face just won't take a hint. That or he plain ignore it.</p><p>There was mask face reading that book he always read, his left eye closed. That forehead protector he wore was not allowed on the festival.</p><p>Dunce face was chatting excitedly towards shadow boy and half-n-half bastard, the latter ignoring him while the former nods every so often.</p><p>It was time for Katsuki to tell mask face that <em>he</em> will win the festival. Marching towards the four, Katsuki noticed how the three others saw him coming. </p><p>"Hey mask face!"</p><p>"Hmm?"</p><p>Katsuki grits his teeth. That reply was so dispassionate, it made his blood boil. Mask face is going to regret this.</p><p>"I'm going to win this festival, you hear me?!" Katsuki growled, small explosions setting off. "Not you, me!"</p><p>He grab mask face collar, and was about to punch him. Just as his fist was about to collide, a hand stop it.</p><p>Katsuki glared, before freezing. The collar he was pulling was replaced with a red fabric akin to a scarf.</p><hr/><p>"Isn't that Edgeshot?!"</p><p>Shinya looked at the blond who had just been threatening his son. It was cute, really, at how the boy thinks he had a chance.</p><p>He let go of the boy's fist and turned to face Kakashi. His son was giving the blond an unimpress look. He was the only one to know the difference between Kakashi's other expressions.</p><p>"Well Kashi, this is it." Shinya said, looking at his son with a proud gaze. "Your first step in becoming a hero."</p><p>Kakashi gave a humm, signifying that he was listening attentively. The other three with him was looking in mild confusion, he can even see the confusion on the poker face one was sporting. </p><p>"You will go out there and show them your abilities." Shinya felt like giving more hints in what he meant. He knew Kakashi was planning on failing in purpose. "You take this seriously, <em>alright</em>?"</p><p>Kakashi's eye narrowed at that statement. Good, he caught on what he was saying. Kakashi gave a barely noticeable nod.</p><p>"Great, now let me take a picture." Pulling out his phone, he readied it for a selfie. "Smile!"</p><p>Kakashi did what he said, or the equivalent of it. His eye closed, making it look more pointy. The eye smile was adorable.</p><p>Edgeshot grinned behind his mask as he upload the picture with the hashtags saying, #at sports festival with my son #ProudPapa</p><p>"How cute. The internet would love this."</p><p>That snaps Kakashi up. He leaped towards him, ready to take his phone. Shinya grinned turned larger as he dodged his son.</p><p>"Sorry Kashi but even if you delete it, hundreds of people already saw it." That was not a lie. He tends to be secretive, which is why anything he posts would garner lots of views for a clue to his life.</p><p>He had waited for so long to show the world how adorable his son is, and now he can do it. He can't wait to embarass, <em>ahem</em>, show Kakashi and his cuteness.</p><p>"Anyway, remember what I said." Shinya said, looking at his pouting son. How he can tell Kakashi is pouting behind a mask is a secret Shinya will never share. "Give them your best, alright son!"</p><p>"Son?!" Chorus the ones close to them. The other students who were obviously eavesdropping gape in shock.</p><p>"I knew it!"</p><p>Shinya and Kakashi blinked at that response. The boy, who he recognized as Endeavor's kid, had a smug aura around him.</p><p>"I knew you were Edgeshot's secret love child!" Todoroki said, smug at his correct assumption. Todoroki then proceed to mutter under his breath, though Shinya still caught it. "Now to prove that Midoriya is All Might's secret love child."</p><p>What is Endeavor teaching this kid? Not that his is any better. </p><p>"Anyway I should get going." Shinya said throwing a smokebomb as he left the backstage.</p><hr/><p>Kakashi scowled, his father just have to ruin his fun. He wanted to keep the similarities between him and his father to confused people much longer.</p><p>Oh well.</p><p>If his father wants him as the media's new darling, so be it.</p><p>"Huh, I guess ninja-ness runs in the family." Kaminari said, earning nods from both Todoroki and Tokoyami.</p><p><em>Those</em> <em>traitors</em>.</p><p>Luckily, before any questions can start, the classes were called out. Kakashi followed them, noticing Midnight on the stage.</p><p>
  <em>If Jiraiya was here, he'll be crying tears of joy.</em>
</p><p>That thought made Kakashi feel better, maybe everything else will go smoothly.</p><p>"And we call the student player, Kamihara Kakashi, unto the stage to give his speech."</p><p><em>Maybe</em> <em>not</em>.</p><p>Kakashi walked to the stage, planning an impromptu speechas he walks. If his father hadn't told him to take this seriously he would have just give a half-ass speech instead.</p><p>Looks like it was time for him to channel his Hokage persona. Hopefully, all those speech lessons Gaara had given him and the amount of speeches Naruto did would help him.</p><hr/><p>Izuku wasn't sure how to feel with the fact that Kamihara was about to give a speech. If he hadn't seen and heard Edgeshot telling Kamihara to take this seriously he would be feeling dread instead.</p><p>
  <em>It can't be as bad as what Bakugou might say, right?</em>
</p><p>Kamihara stand on the podium staring at them. How Kamihara can do that with one eye, Izuku has no clue. </p><p>"Today is the day all of us will make our first steps as heroes."</p><p>That was a good start. Maybe it won't turn out so bad.</p><p>"All of us have to remember that this day is important for our future. We must remember to show them our power even if you fail knowing you did your best will be an achievement already."</p><p>"Being a hero is not just a duty. It is a passion, a drive to do what is right. If you are only here to crush 1-A then you are no true hero."</p><p>What was Kamihara doing? He was doing so well, but he just have to antagonized the other classes. Izuku gulped, the other classes were glaring at Kamihara who wasn't even fazed.</p><p>"You are only here in a fake attempt to put 1-A down, a class that didn't even have a choice in that villain battle."</p><p>"Being a hero is to do what it takes to survive and 1-A did that during the villain attack. We didn't fought to be publicized, we fought because it was either to fight or die. Have you even give thought about the fact that 1-A was fighting against villains who would not hesitate to kill? Of the fact that it was children against adults?"</p><p>Many of the other students started looking guilty. Izuku never thought of that, of the fact that none of the other classes realized just how deadly the USJ attack was.</p><p>"Being a hero means fighting against what the public thinks. A true hero does what he/she sees is right even if the media paints them as people who could have done something else."</p><p>"Being a hero is to do the impossible everyday. Even if others claimed that it is a lost cause."</p><p>"A true hero is someone who knows their limits yet pushes it to go further. A true hero is someone who believes they can do it and will never stop even if others claims that it is unreachable."</p><p>The passionate way he said it, the way his voice hold such emotion. Izuku can't help but think that Kamihara was speaking from experience.</p><p>"All of us have a chance to be true heroes."</p><p>"We are future heroes, we are the next generation! The next generation will always surpass the previous ones. It is one of the never-ending cycles in life. So we will show them what are generation can do! Plus Ultra!" Kamihara finished.</p><p>As soon as he finish, the whole crowd went wild with cheers. Izuku grinned, Kamihara gave an incredible speech.</p><p>
  <em>If the next generation surpass the previous, then that means I can surpass All Might and use One For All!</em>
</p><hr/><p>Edgeshot can't help the pride he felt at his son's speech. He watched in the VIP area as Kakashi walked back towards his class.</p><p>Shinya blinked, feeling the air getting warmer. He looked at the source and saw Endeavor looking furiously at his son.</p><p>Edgeshot narrowed his eyes before hitting Endeavor in the head with a piece of wood he produce from a seal. Kakashi's antics are quite useful in shocking everyone on where he got that and where he went and...oh Kami, he was starting to act more like Kakashi.</p><p>"What did you do that for?" Endeavor growled, glaring at him. Edgeshot channeled his most Kakashi look and spoke in the deadliest protective father voice.</p><p>"You know exactly why I did that. Don't even think about it Endeavor. Number two pro hero or not, hurt my son and <em>I will end you</em>."</p><p>Endeavor looked away as he finish his threat. Shinya knew Endeavor knew he meant it. After all, he is the only hero who can assassinate someone and get away with no one suspecting him. Hell, he can kill <em>All</em> <em>Might</em> in a crowd and no one would even notice him.</p><p>Shinya looked back at Kakashi. He knew very well Kakashi would win the festival, he made sure to make it so. After all his son would much rather half-ass it, unless he tell him to actually take this seriously.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Edgeshot's Kakashi look is just Kakashi's bored deadpan expression.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Sports Festival! Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>First and second round of the festival. Oh, and Kakashi hates Endeavor.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Changing a lot of the teams here</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hizashi grinned as the crowd roared to life. The festival had just started and the students were giving their all. Well, most of them.</p>
<p>"Uh Shouta, when's Kamihara going to do something?" </p>
<p>Even though Kamihara is the most powerful competitor, based on his exams, he wasn't doing anything at all. It was Todoroki doing most of the work. Todoroki was the one to stop many of his  opponents. Todoroki who was crushing the robots. Todoroki who was ahead of everyone else.</p>
<p>"That kid is half-assing it." Shouta said, tiredly looking at the students. "Why don't you tell the crowd what's so good about him so they won't think we just chose a random student to give the speech."</p>
<p>Hizashi grinned confidently. That he can do.</p>
<p>"<strong>To those of you who remembered, Kamihara Kakashi is the one who gave the opening speech. Well what is less known, however, is that he holds UA's entrance exams record since he was five! You heard me, he had been in UA's roll for a decade!</strong>"</p>
<p>The statement caused murmurs from the crowd. Hizashi knew he caught their attention. He can't let the people underestimate Kamihara.</p>
<p>"<strong>To those of you who had social media time since ten minutes ago would also know him as the recently been revealed son of number 5 pro hero, Edgeshot!</strong>"</p>
<p>That caused more mutters from the crowd. Hizashi just need to add a bit more to gain the complete attention of the pro heroes.</p>
<p>"<strong>Let's ask his homeroom teacher on what he has to say about Kamihara!</strong>"</p>
<p>Hizashi gave Shouta a pleading look. Shouta sighed in an exasperated tone.</p>
<p>"That boy holds secrets tighter than Midnight's clothes."</p>
<p>"<strong>Those are some serious secrets!</strong>"</p>
<p>"I knew next to nothing about his full abilities."</p>
<p>"<strong>Geez, I wonder how powerful he is?</strong>"</p>
<p>"I didn't even knew Edgeshot was his father until after the attack, nevermind what his face underneath that mask looks like."</p>
<p>"<strong>Kamihara sure is secretive!</strong>"</p>
<p>Hizashi pulled out a copy of Kamihara's folder in his computer screen. "<strong>It says here, Kamihara's quirk is called Chakra Manipulation. It doesn't explain his abilities at all, just that he can used something called chakra.</strong>"</p>
<p>Hizashi noticed how Shouta looked more annoyed. He probably read Kamihara's folder before and he can't blame him.</p>
<p><em>Just</em> <em>what</em> <em>kind</em> <em>of</em> <em>secrets</em> <em>is Kamihara hiding.</em></p><hr/>
<p>Shigaraki glared at the tv screen. Kamihara Kakashi is an enigma, not even his teachers know what his quirk can do.</p>
<p>That boy had managed to attack and almost captured him. He lost a Nomu because of him! But next time won't be so lucky.</p>
<p>Kamihara had caught him by surprise. He knew next to nothing about him, but next time he'll be ready. He will watch, gather information, and then..</p>
<p>..Kamihara is dust.</p><hr/>
<p>Kakashi stop his run, having placed fifth. Not bad though, he wished he placed a little lower. He looked at the camera and gave a cuter version of his eye smile.</p>
<p>His father wants him to be the media's new darling after all. He knew very well that man is probably posting some of his baby pictures by now.</p>
<p>Kakashi listened to Midnight's instructions on the next round. A chance to show teamwork, perfect. As soon as they were given the order to team up, Todoroki quickly made his way to him followed suit by both Kaminari and Tokoyami.</p>
<p>"Listen up, I have a plan."</p><hr/>
<p>Izuku can't help but feel nervous. He and his team, which consist of the Support student Hatsume Mei, Ochaco, and a GenEd student named Mineta Minoru, were in the lead with his headband. He would have took Iida, but he teamed up with Yaoyorozu, Aoyama, and another GenEd student he thinks is called Shinsou.</p>
<p>As soon as the signal was given, almost all teams went up against him. Suddenly a poof of smoke appeared and Kamihara was right in front of him. Before Izuku could react, Kamihara grab the headband and, by another poof of smoke, he was back with his team.</p>
<p>Like clockwork, all the other teams rushed towards team Kamihara. Kamihara ignored them, instead he was doing those strange handsigns.</p>
<p>"Hold still, Kaminari-kun." Izuku heard Kamihara said before he hang on Kaminari. Kamihara slammed his hands on the ground. The earth suddenly rumbled and a dome made of earth formed around team Kamihara.</p>
<p>
  <em>How does he do that?</em>
</p>
<p>There were some holes in the dome, which was quickly filled up with Todoroki's ice. Dark Shadow stood guard, going around the dome. One team tried to get the headband by flying, only to almost get zapped with electricity from Kaminari.</p>
<p>Looks like they will have to find more headbands.</p><hr/>
<p>"<strong>Wow, team Kamihara had created their own fortress. Talk about incredible teamwork! But seriously, what exactly <em>is</em> Kamihara's quirk?</strong>"</p>
<p>Shouta felt like hitting his head on a wall. That was a question he wished he has an answer on. First, Kamihara was able to walk on walls <em>and </em>water. Then he can produced lightning. And now this!</p>
<p>Kamihara may have done nothing but used his speed in the first round, now he showed the crowd a portion of his power. A teleporting quirk, or the smokebomb disappear trick Edgeshot is known for, and creating an earth dome.</p>
<p>What's next? Kamihara can create fire, wind and water? Will someone say that he is UA's cryptid, Red Eye? The only things missing are some sort of pocket dimension, clone, illusion, shapeshifting, copying quirks, and Aizawa will say that Kamihara can take down All Might.</p><hr/>
<p>Shigaraki grits his teeth. That brat had been toying with him during their whole fight. Only using his sword and speed, even though he has the power to create an incredible fortress in his finger tips.</p><hr/>
<p>Katsuki scowled as the second round finished. The fortress standing in the center went down, revealing mask face and his stupid team with the ten million.</p>
<p>Those bastards were supposed to lose. First Deku beats him in the first round, then mask face stole the ten million and created that dome. </p>
<p>Katsuki can't help but let out a few small explosions as mask face waves the winning headband.</p>
<p>
  <em>What exactly is that bastard's quirk? It's not even close to Edgeshot's.</em>
</p><hr/>
<p>Kakashi followed Todoroki, he had told the other two that he was going to go to his father. Todoroki just so happens to be going the same direction, that's all.</p>
<p>A man came up and talk to Todoroki. Talk seems like the wrong word, more like threatened Todoroki. </p>
<p>Kakashi frowned as he went closer, finally realizing that the man was his least favorite hero, Endeavor. </p>
<p>"Maa, what are you two talking about?"</p>
<p>Endeavor and Todo-Shouto, he refuse to call him with the name Endeavor also shares, looked at him in surprise. Well <em>he</em> can see the surprise in Shouto's face perfectly.</p>
<p>"Nothing that concerns you." Endeavor said, glaring at him. Kakashi didn't flinched, he faced worse. As in mind controlled tailed beast made of chakra worse.</p>
<p>"Maa, then why are you having this conversation out in the open?"</p>
<p>Kakashi wished he has his camera with him. The look in Endeavor's face would earn him lots of views and meme spinoffs.</p>
<p>Before Endeavor could say, or more likely snap, at him, smoke appeared. Once the smoke clears, his father was standing in its place.</p>
<p>"Kashi, what took you so long?" His father said, ignoring Endeavor. This is why he loves him, Edgeshot knows what trash is without being told.</p>
<p>"Maa, I was going to invite Shouto-kun for lunch with us." It was a blatant lie, but like hell is he letting Shouto near that man during the break.</p>
<p>Shouto looked surprise. Then again he did just used his given name. Looks like he'll have to use the others first names as well then.</p>
<p>His father nods before looking at Endeavor. "You won't mind if we borrow your son, <em>right</em>?"</p>
<p>Kakashi can hear the threat underneath it clearly, and so does Endeavor it seems. Everyone, both heroes and villains alike, knew Edgeshot is the deadliest hero. He might only be the number 5 pro hero, but he sure can be number 1 if he wanted to.</p>
<p>It was just good for Endeavor, someone who values his position very much, that his father was too busy gushing over how cute and adorable he is to take All Might's spot.</p>
<p>"Nope, not at all."</p>
<p>Alright, Kakashi really wished he has his camera. He's sure the color of Endeavor's face is priceless.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I keep forgetting to give credit. I reccommend you guys to read the story 'Wonderboy' in fanfiction.net which I took inspiration from. It just too bad the author haven't updated in a while. Sorry for forgetting to mention, I lost the name of the fic a while back.<br/>Thanks for the one who commented, I can't remember the name of that fic or the author.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Fight for First!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kaminari vs Mineta, and Kakashi vs Kirishima. A wild Endeavor PoV appeared! Look Denki is disgusted with Mineta.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I got bit by the procrastination bug. I have this finish this chapter ages ago. Hopefully next chapter won't take long:3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Enji hates that brat. Kamihara Kakashi, he knew that he was a prodigy. What he didn't know was that he is Edgeshot's son. It was bad enough that Shouto was friends with him, the fact that Kamihara was powerful made it worse.</p><p>He had groomed Shouto, his masterpiece, to defeat All Might. Before Shouto even had a chance to show off, Kamihara came into the scene at the age of five. Five!</p><p>He had questioned the Hero Commission why his masterpiece can't do the same. The reply? Because Kamihara was meant to fail! </p><p>But Enji still has a chance to fix this problem. All he has to do is get Shouto to win. He had already gave his son the talk. Kamihara won't expect fire against him.</p>
<hr/><p>Denki was nervous. This will be his first battle in front of a crowd. He can do this. He didn't spend two weeks of hell courtesy of Kamihara after all.</p><p>His opponent looked at him with a disappointed look. Why would his opponent be disappointed?</p><p>"You're not a pretty girl."</p><p>What? Is this guy for real? He was disappointed because he wasn't female, is this some joke?</p><p>"I was really hoping you were that ponytail girl from 1-A. Or even those two other girls."</p><p>Is he serious? Denki looked at the boy, Mineta, appalled. After reading a bit of Kamihara's books, Denki knew exactly what the other was talking about.</p><p>And it is disgusting. Even if Kamihara is somewhat a pervert, atleast he has the decency not to act like one. Especially in a crowd at an event shown on national tv.</p><p>Denki had planned to stun his opponent and send him out of bounds, but with this new piece of information, he decided to changed the plans. After all, he is going to do the girls of UA a favor.</p><p>Denki let his electricity flows, forming into an electric whip. It was one of the things he learned to do with his quirk that Kamihara had helped him.</p><p>Before the grapist can blink, the whip was wrapped around him. Denki let his electric whip shocked the grapist, before tossing him out of bounds.</p><p>"<strong>Winner Kaminari Denki!</strong>"</p>
<hr/><p>Enji was still stewing in Shouto's battle. While Shouto defeated his opponent in barely a minute, he didn't used his fire.</p><p>What was that boy thinking? He definitely need to have another talk with him if he won't use his fire. This rebellious phase of his is grating on his nerves.</p><p>Hopefully Shouto will use his fire on his next battle.</p>
<hr/><p>His opponent is no other than Kirishima Eijirou, a boy with a quirk that hardens his skin. The quirk would give a good defence, as well as a strong offense. A good balance, Kakashi admits.</p><p>Kirishima was quick to activate his quirk and charged at him. Kakashi dodges the other boy's attacks almost effortlessly. Kakashi wish they let him bring his gear. He knew the look on Kirishima's face would be hilarious if he pulls out his book in the middle of fighting each other.</p><p>This went on for a while, Kirishima trying to attack and Kakashi effortlessly dodging. The reason Kakashi was letting this go on longer is simple. The whole tournament is meant to display the power of the students, and his opponent won't be able to display his abilities if he beats him so quickly.</p><p>Feeling like the battle went on long enough, Kakashi leaped away from Kirishima and towards the center. With speed a shinobi of his caliber, Kakashi did the necessary handsigns.</p><p>"<span class="u">Earth Release: Earth Flow River</span>." Slamming his hand on the ground, the area around him turn to mud. Not even letting Kirishima, or anyone for that matter, to snap out of their shock, Kakashi did another set of handsigns. "<span class="u">Earth Release: Earth Dragon Bullet.</span>"</p><p>Was it flashy? Yes. Necessary? Not really. There were other less flashier jutsus he could have use, but he is suppose to give a display. And display his powers he will.</p><p>It didn't took long for Kirishima to accidentally run out of bounds.</p><p>"<strong>I have no clue how Kamihara did that but since Kirishima is out of bounds, Kamihara Kakashi wins! How in the world does his quirk actually works?</strong>"</p>
<hr/><p>Enji had to stop himself from using his flames to show his frustration. Edgeshot's threat is still hanging on his head, after all. But really, how did Edgeshot have a son with an elemental quirk?</p><p>A person with an earth element quirk would be hard to fight, but his masterpiece can beat him using his fire. Speaking of which, he must have a talk with Shouto.</p><p>Hopefully that Kamihara brat won't cut in this time.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It's not long, just writing the battles I changed. The other battles went the same way as canon. Next chapter would have more battles and be out soon. That is if I don't get bit by the procrastination bug again.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Fight for First! Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>More battles!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I changed up some of the battles to work. Who am I kidding? I changed almost all of them!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Going up against Iida Tenya, one of the top students of their class, scares Denki. That doesn't mean he'll try his best.</p><p>Iida was quick to try to push him out of bounds. The kew word is try. Denki let electricity flow on his arms, zapping the ground around him as good measure.</p><p>Kamihara has interesting ideas for his quirk. Some of which involve copying the moves of electric-type pokemons. Denki is quite glad that he had a good chunk of knowledge about the old game/anime or else he would have a harder time recreating them.</p><p>Iida had no choice but to avoid going near him in fear of getting electrecuted. Lifting his right hand, Denki let the electricity flow into a sphere.</p><p>Quick as lightning, no pun intended, Denki threw his version of an electroball at Iida. The other boy managed to dodged the electroball. Too bad it wasn't Denki's plan.</p><p>His left hand, charged with electricity, punched Iida hard on the face when he was distracted by the electroball. The thunderpunch, sue Kamihara for turning him to a real life pikachu, was all it took to knock Iida out.</p><p>Denki was a bit out of breath when he was announced as winner. Using that much concentrated electricity was still difficult. Kamihara is right, he still has a long way before he could fully use his quirk.</p>
<hr/><p>Fumikage must admit, Kamihara is the most powerful opponent in the tournament. Watching him took down Ashido with punches and kicks only, Fumilage knew Kamihara is the strongest in their class both in terms of strength, quirks, and, dare he even say, speed.</p><p>That does not mean that the rest of his opponents are weak, Fumikage eyed his opponent warily. </p><p>Bakugou Katsuki is hot-tempered with a powerful quirk, quite fitting for someone with such explosive personality. Defeating him in Fumilage's current level would be difficult, especially since his quirk has an advantage.</p><p>Fumikage is correct when he guessed that Bakugou would attack him first. He is glad his speed had improved that he didn't got hit. </p><p>Wrapping Dark Shadow on his hands, he let Bakugou near him. As soon as Bakugou is close enough, Fumikage grabbed his arms and punched him.</p><p>That seem to have infuriated Bakugou more. Fumikage barely had time to dodged the punches Bakugou wildly swings. The explosions made it even more painful to get hit with.</p><p>Slamming his hands, he let Dark Shadow surround the ground. He smirked as Bakugou was caught by the shadows, unable to move away.</p><p>He has Dark Shadow start moving Bakugou out of bounds. Bakugou seems to realized this as he started wildly waving his quirk around. </p><p>Fumikage winced, the fire is quite painful for Dark Shadow. Hopefully, they can hold on until Bakugou is out of bounds. Fumikage won't be able to go near Bakugou with his quirk setting explosions, much less knock him out.</p><p>Unfortunately, Fumikage had not realized something. Bakugou's quirk came from his sweat, and the heat was providing plenty of it. Before Fumikage can blink, Bakugou released a large explosion.</p><p>Fumikage coughed, having inhaled smoke. Dark Shadow is greatly injured from the explosion. Speaking of which, there was Bakugou panting hard.</p><p>"I surrender."</p><p>The world seem to freeze at the statement Fumikage gave. Bakugou is looking at him with wide eyes, Fumikage ignored him in favor of looking at Midnight.</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>That is an easy question.</p><p>"Dark Shadow is greatly injured and I am almost out of stamina. Bakugou may be winded, but his quirk is at an advantage. If I continue, I will not only injure Dark Shadow further, but I may collapse of exhaustion and gain burns that would be much more hurtful due to the nature of my quirk." Fumikage explained. He will never harm Dark Shadow just for his selfishness.</p><p>"Hmm, acceptable."</p>
<hr/><p>Kakashi have to say, Shouto is predictable. Trapping him in ice is an obvious move. If Shouto had actually used fire, Kakashi would have been a bit surprised.</p><p>Going through the familiar set of handsigns, Kakashi used the Uchiha's favorite move. "<span class="u">Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu</span>"</p><p>Kakashi grinned behind his mask at the look of shock plastered on Shouto's face. Kakashi jumped, avoiding the ice pillars Shouto build.</p><p>
  <em>Why isn't he using his fire? I thought he would used it by now since he used it with Izuku earlier.</em>
</p><p>Shouto quickly trapped him with ice mirrors, and started throwing ice shards at him. Kakashi did the needed handsign, knowing this jutsu is going to shock the audience. </p><p>"<span class="u">Fire Release: Running Fire</span>"</p><p>The flames are powerful enough to melt the ice and any ice moves Shouto tries to hit him with. Kakashi quickly made the jutsu form a circle around Shouto.</p>
<hr/><p>Shouto scowled as steam covered the battle area. He knew Kamihara has a versatile quirk, but the fact that it is this versatile is surprising. It appears that Shouto has no choice but switched tactics.</p><p>He quickly shoot fireball after fireball at Kamihara. If he guessed this right, Kamihara has to do those strange handsigns to used the elemental aspects of his quirk.</p><p>The water from the melted ice rose, forming a freaking water dragon. The water went through the fireballs, forcing Shouto to hit it with a wall made of ice.</p><p>"How are you doing this?!" Shouto blurted, as he made another ice wall to block a new DRAGON made of WATER. </p><p>"Ninja secret!" Was the reply from Kamihara who was busy doing another set of handsigns. </p><p>"<span class="u">Water Prison Jutsu</span>"</p><p>Shouto had little time to react before he was encased in water. His fire side is useless in this situation, and his ice seems unable to free him.</p><p>"Only a ninja can escape my prison. That or their quirk can overpower it." </p><p>That was the last thing Shouto heard before he fainted.</p>
<hr/><p>Endeavor is angry. Scratch that, he is pissed. That brat not only have an earth quirk, he also managed to manipulate water and create fire. Fire! The very element he and his masterpiece have.</p><p>Enji took deep breaths, making sure his flames aren't showing his rage towards the ninja. It will do no good if the boy's arguably terrifying father is seating in the same room.</p><p>"Geez Edgeshot, what else can your son do?"</p><p>Endeavor's eyes snapped open as he looked at the source. There was Best Jeanist asking Edgeshot. Said hero was radiating a smug (proud) aura.</p><p>"Kashi likes to keep his true abilities to himself. All I can say is, he can do more than that."</p><p>Endeavor looked away, gritting his teeth at the statement. That brat can do more than what he had shown earlier, this cannot be true. If he is more powerful, then he can beat Endeavor from being number one.</p>
<hr/><p>Denki coughs as he dodged another one of Bakugou's explosions heightened punches. Electricity is at a disadvantage against an explosion quirk, it will just make it more destructive.</p><p>Denki had no choice but to used long ranged attacks. The problem is, Bakugou is just too fast. He <em>had</em> managed to hit Bakugou with an electroball and zapped him with lightning bolts earlier though.</p><p>That did not came without consequences. Denki had been hit with some of Bakugou's explosive punches, earning burns.</p><p>Denki winced as he limps away from another explosion. The large burn on his left elbow already made it difficult to generate electricity, but he also had twisted his ankle from one of his escapes making it difficult to move.</p><p>Generating the electricity, he realeased the lightning bolt to hit Bakugou. Denki pants, he is getting tired from this fight.</p><p>Before he can dodged, Bakugou punched him hard causing him to move backwards. Denki coughed some blood, feeling like his ribs had broke from the punch. Knowing Bakugou, he probably had broke it.</p><p>Bakugou grabbed him by the collar, his fist ready to punch him again. Denki grabbed his classmate's elbow, before releasing electricity. Denki smirked at the howls of pain. The smirk disappeared as Bakugou looked at him wiith rage.</p><p>"Die!"</p><p>And Bakugou slammed his head to the ground.</p>
<hr/><p>Izuku inwardly winced as Bakugou was declared winner. Kaminari is quickly taken by medical personnel, the boy having been seriously injured from the fight.</p><p>Judging by Kaminari's injuries, he probably have several burns from kacchan's quirk, a broken rib or two, and a cracked skull. Hopefully, Kaminari won't have any permanent brain damage.</p><p>"Kacchan was a bit harsh." </p><p>"True, but we have to remember that we are future heroes. Injuries like those would happen in our line of work anyway." Kamihara commented.</p><p>Izuku gulped, he already breaks a lot of his bones from using One for All.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Fight for First! Part 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The final battle is here. Kakashi vs Bakugou!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Admit it, you guys know who's going to win anyway. Doesn't stop me from writing this chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Izuku has no idea who to cheer for. On one hand, Bakugou is his oldest 'friend', on the other hand Kamihara is the top student in school. Let's not forget the fact that Kamihara's quirk is relatively unknown.</p>
<p>Izuku would ask Kamihara, but he is getting ready for his match. Tokoyami is getting snacks and Todoroki is out of the question with how awkward the scarred teen is. And as for Kaminari, he was sent to a hospital for his injuries.</p>
<p>Izuku wonders what else Kamihara can do. He can create and manipulate fire, water, earth, and lightning. He can walk on walls and water. He has that weird smoke teleport ability, or he just learned that from Edgeshot. He is skilled with a sword and seems to know how to use other weapons, although he can't use his weapons at the festival (the teachers knew Kakashi won't use his quirk if he has his ninja gear). He has a strange ability to seal things with paper. He can also do martial arts. To say nothing more on what Kamihara can possibly hide behind his left eye.</p>
<p>Izuku knew kacchan's chance to win is slim to none. Not against Kamihara who's full abilities and limits are unknown.</p><hr/>
<p>Kakashi wonders if he is allowed to maim the boy in front of him. Not only is Bakugou Katsuki someone who needs to be taken down several pegs, but he had also greatly injured one of his students.</p>
<p>Kakashi gave Bakugou an eye smile as he dodged his attacks effortlessly. While he could douse him with water, Kakashi is too lazy to bother making a water source.</p>
<p>Kakashi grinned as realization on what Bakugou's quirk can do came to him. What better way then to put your prideful opponent down a few pegs by using their abilities against them?</p>
<p>As Bakugou sets off explosions that creates literal <em>fire</em>, Kakashi readied the jutsu. As soon as Bakugou used his quirk, Kakashi strikes.</p>
<p>"<span class="u">Wind Release: Great Explosion Flame</span>"</p>
<p>Sadistic? Yes. Does Bakugou deserves being set on fire? <em>Absolutely</em>. The boy needs to get it in his head just how painful being burned because of his explosions are towards others.</p>
<p>Kakashi's grin widened as Bakugou screamed in pain. Bakugou managed to get himself to stop being in flames, although he had several nasty burns on him.</p>
<p>"What the fuck did you just do?!"</p>
<p>"Maa, made you feel how others feel when you used your quirk on them."</p>
<p>That seems to rile Bakugou up, but there is a hint of guilt hidden in his eyes. Kakashi smirk, looks like he is starting to get through the blond.</p>
<p>"I'll kill <em>you</em>!"</p>
<p>Maybe not as much as he wants.</p>
<p>Kakashi dodged the attacks. Bakugou is pissed at him, that much he knows. Maybe he should have used lightning to create the explosion instead.</p>
<p>Kakashi's eye widened as Bakugou aims what looks like his biggest explosion yet at him. It appears he has no choice if he doesn't want to get injured.</p>
<p>
  <strong>KA-</strong>
</p>
<p>Kakashi's left eye snap open, the sharingan whirling alive.</p>
<p>
  <strong>BOOM</strong>
</p><hr/>
<p>Katsuki smirks despite panting hard. Kamihara had been getting on his nerves since the first day, and now he had set him on his place.</p>
<p>The smoke disappeared, revealing Kamihara unharmed. Katsuki gaped in shock at the ninja.</p>
<p>"How the fuck are you not hurt?!"</p>
<p>"Maa, I sent your explosion to another dimension."</p>
<p>
  <em>What?! He sent my explosion to another dimension?!</em>
</p>
<p>That's when Katsuki noticed it. Kamihara's left eye is open. Kamihara has a red eye with black tomoes. A shiver run through Katuski's spine.</p>
<p>The Red Eye. A cryptid whispered by the students of UA. They say that Red Eye punished the bad students. They say Red Eye had been doing it for a decade.</p>
<p>Katsuki never told anyone about it. About how his stuff would disappear and reappear in other places. About how he had recieved a paper with a drawing of the eye on the mail. About how he could have sworn he saw the red eye when he was alone, only to blink and have it disappear.</p>
<p>'<em>Kamihara Kakashi has been on UA's roll for a decade!</em>'</p>
<p>'<em>Have any of you wonder what Kamihara-san's hiding behind that eye of his?</em>'</p>
<p>'<em>I heard Red Eye has been hunting in UA for ten years.</em>'</p>
<p>'<em>A few students said that Red Eye has silver hair or fur.</em>'</p>
<p>'<em>Kamihara-san sure is fast.</em>'</p>
<p>'<em>No one could capture Red Eye.</em>'</p>
<p>'<em>Kamihara-san, I know for the fact that Nedzu-san gave you access to UA for ten years. So how can you get lost?</em>'</p>
<p>'<em>Red Eye first appeared ten years ago.</em>'</p>
<p>It all made sense now. How UA's cryptid found out about his actions towards Deku, how the cryptid knew about his threats to his classmates. The cryptid of UA is real, and he is standing in front of him.</p>
<p>"Y-you're Red Eye?!"</p>
<p>That earned gasps and murmurs. Katsuki heard Present Mic blurts out facts about Red Eye to the crowd, but he can't hear him clearly. In fact, everything sounds muffled.</p>
<p>"Maa, obviously. I mean, the eye is a big giveaway." Kamihara deadpanned. "Now I'm bored. Let's finish this."</p>
<p>Before Katsuki could move, a giant red eye is in front of him. Kamihara is doing those handsigns. Katsuki tries to use his quirk. He can't. He can't even move.</p><hr/>
<p>Shouta has no clue the Festival would end this way. He knew they will know more about Kamihara's abilities, but what they've seen is not what they had predicted.</p>
<p>Not only can Kamihara use the elements, but he also has the ability to send something, maybe even someone, to another dimension. Not only that, but it is revealed that Kamihara is UA's cryptid that had haunted the nightmares of students for years, Red Eye.</p>
<p>Bakugou is standing frozen, almost as if he is seeing something they aren't. Shouta stiffened as realization struck him.</p>
<p>'<em>I-I thought I s-saw something s-sensei.</em>'</p>
<p>'<em>T-there was a r-red e-eye here e-earlier!</em>'</p>
<p>'<em>I'm not crazy! There really was something here!</em>'</p>
<p>'<em>You guys were h-here earlier. You suddenly d-disappear into thin air!</em>'</p>
<p>An illusion.</p>
<p>Red Eye was said to be able to show illusions. The students trapped in those illusions always comes back different. They said Red Eye showed them the consequences of their actions. Of course, those are just some of the explanations on what they saw on their illusions.</p><hr/>
<p>Kakashi watched as Bakugou is consumned by the genjutsu. While he isn't a master like Kurenai and the Uchihas, he is still very good at it.</p>
<p>It didn't took long for Bakugou to collapse. Kakashi smirks before waving at the crowd. He let the audience and cameras see the sharingan long enough before closing his eye.</p>
<p>It is official. He, Kamihara Kakashi, is the winner of the Sports Festival. He cannot wait for whatever celebration his father has planned.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Procrastination bug had once again bitten me. Anyway, the Sports Festival arc has come to a close.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Bakugou's Wake Up Call</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>What Bakugou saw in the genjutsu.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is more of a filler before the next arc. I know, I know, I am so late. I will try to post the next chapter as soon as possible.</p>
<p>Warning: Implied/referenced suicide, and bullying</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Katsuki woke up, his head pounding as his alarm clock blared. He looks around on what appeared to be his room. There is just one problem, there is no hero posters or merch anywhere.</p>
<p>'<em>What? What just happened?</em>'</p>
<p>Checking the date, he realized it is Saturday. He quickly grabbed his phone and went to the internet. He needs answers, lots of them. He hastily typed something on the search bar.</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">All Might</span>
</p>
<p>No results. Nothing about the hero, not even a single article. Katsuki grits his teeth before typing something else.</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Pro Heroes</span>
</p>
<p>The results were not what he was looking. What came up were fan stories about fictional comic book characters.</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">UA High</span>
</p>
<p>The result came up with the picture of UA. The statement made no sense however. It said that UA is a school for gifted children in Japan, not a school for future heroes.</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Quirks</span>
</p>
<p>A dictionary meaning about the word. The meaning was that of what quirks meant in the pre-quirk era. Everything else he types came up the same, either it does not exist or it means something else.</p>
<p>Katsuki growled, his confusion is making him angry. He look at his sweaty hand and tried to use his quirk.</p>
<p>Nothing.</p>
<p>He doesn't have a quirk. No one has a quirk. Quirks do not exist. Katsuki stared at his phone, frozen in shock at the realization.</p>
<p>Quirks do not exist.</p><hr/>
<p>Katsuki felt numb the whole day. He spend the day trying <strike>and failing</strike> on finding any lead about what could have happened. Everything is different, and Katsuki does not know if it is a good thing.</p>
<p>Right now he is looking through recent news articles to find out if anything strange happened lately. One article caught his eye.</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Student Jump Off The Roof Of Aldera Junior High</span>
</p>
<p>What? That is the name of his old school. Katsuki quickly pressed the article. He has a feeling this meant something to him.</p>
<p>The article was dated over ten months ago. It said that the student took his own life. The motives on why are unknown. The student's name is-</p>
<p>Katsuki gave a strangled sob. This cannot be true. The name of the student is no other than...</p>
<p>'<em>Take a swan dive off the roof and wished for a quirk on your next life.</em>'</p>
<p>Deku.</p>
<p>Katsuki typed the name of his class. He froze at what he had read on the article. </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">UA Student In A Coma</span>
</p>
<p>It was dated on the day of the Festival. It described how a student got into a fight and hospitalized his classmate, Kaminari Denki. Kaminari is said to have suffered minor brain damage but the hit had caused him into a coma. Not only that, but he could have died from losing so much blood.</p>
<p>Katsuki felt his stomach curled. First Deku, now dunce face. Something came up to Katsuki. He had been the one to slam dunce face during the festival.</p>
<p>He quickly typed his name and felt his stomach drop.</p><hr/>
<p>
  <span class="u">A Tragedy At UA: The Full Story</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>UA's Sports Festival, a festival where the school shows off their athletes, should have been a fun occassion. Instead the festival ended in a tragedy.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>A class 1-A student is in a coma and several others recieved minor injuries. It started when one Bakugou Katsuki, 15, had punched his class president, Iida Tenya, 15. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I always knew Bakugou-san is violent." Yaoyorozu Momo, 15, stated when questioned about the fight. "He always wants to get what he wants. The fight started because Iida-san confiscated his tablet. Aizawa-sensei told us not to bring electronics to the festival, Iida-san had only been doing his job."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Bakugou is quick to pushed his classmate towards another student. The student, Shinsou Hitoshi, 15, tried to asked what happened before Iida had been pushed to him.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I didn't even know what was going on. I just wanted to asked why he did it." Shinsou said. "I'm not even from their class."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Bakugou then proceed to yell profanities at the downed class president. Kirishima Eijirou, 15, tried to tell him something, only to be punched in the face and pushed towards Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu, 15.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I only told him to stop being so mean to Iida-san." Kirishima said. "I didn't thought he'll punched me. I thought we were friends."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Todoroki Shouto, 15, and Tokoyami Fumikage, 15, had rushed in to stop Bakugou from harming others. Bakugou had been wildly screaming profanities and punching Iida. Bakugou dodged Tokoyami, causing him to hit Yaoyarozu. He then proceed to beat up Todoroki and pushed him towards a stand where he ended up crashing to Sero Hanta, 15.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Aoyama Yuga, 15, had been helping Shinsou to get up when Bakugou grabbed him and pushed him towards Ashido Mina, 15. Ashido was quick to get up and tried to stop Bakugou.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Once more, Bakugou pushed Ashido to a stand. Uraraka Ochako, 15, also tried to aprehend Bakugou, only to be punch and push towards another stand.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Hatsume Mei, 15, helped Iida up and was quick to notify the teachers. Meanwhile, Tetsutetsu and Kirishima, who had recovered by then, tried to stop Bakugou once more.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Bakugou punched Kirishima and sent him flying to Tetsutetsu. Both ended up hitting another stand. Tokoyami, who had also recovered, tried to stop Bakugou again.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Tokoyami managed to hit Bakugou, only for Bakugou to hit him badly. Tokoyami quickly fled to get a teacher, Yaoyarozu was fast to follow.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>This is where Kaminari Denki, 15, came into the scene. He rushed in and punched Bakugou. Bakugou punched him, sending him backwards.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Iida quickly tried to overpower Bakugou, who was still dazed at the continued fights. Bakugou and Iida spent a minute fighting, before Iida was sent backwards to a destroyed stand.</em>
</p>
<p><em>Bakugou was said to have went feral, yelling at Iida to die as he made his way over the injured teen.</em> <em> Kaminari intercepted him, punching him when he was distracted. That action made Bakugou snapped and punched his classmate in the ribs, making him fall to the ground.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Bakugou then grabbed Kaminari's head and, according to witnesses, with no hesitation he slammed his classmate's head to the concrete floor. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"It was brutal!" Ashido stated when describing the event. "You know what's the worst part? He yelled 'DIE!' as he did it." (Other witnesses admitted to have heard Bakugou yell that word.)</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Todoroki, who had came up behind Bakugou, punched him. If the teen had not done that, Bakugou would most likely had injured Kaminari more, likely even killing him.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Bakugou punched Todoroki, but before he can do more damage, the teachers arrived. The teachers, who had been on the other side of the school, were quick to defused the situation and call the much needed medical help.</em>
</p><hr/>
<p>It had been a month since he had woken up in this new world. He had spent a whole week in his home, police officers coming by to talk to his parents.</p>
<p>At the second week, Katsuki was allowed to go to his new school. Everyone avoided him, though there are a few exceptions.</p>
<p>"Hey, Bakugou! Is it true you killed your last classmate?" The bully would taunt, laughing at him.</p>
<p>People would whisper behind his back, calling him names. More than a few times he heard them call him a bully and a killer.</p>
<p>He would recieve notes in his locker, telling him to kill himself since no one wants a killer around. He would recieve messages calling him names, telling him to die, to the point he has to delete his account.</p>
<p>He is the school, no, <em>Japan's</em> pariah.</p>
<p>It was his third, almost fourth week, when he found out what happened to Aunt Inko. Apparently she couldn't coped with Deku's death, forcing her to hallucinate. She is in a Mental Hospital.</p><hr/>
<p>
  <em>Here lies Midoriya Izuku</em>
</p>
<p>The grave has more to say, but Katsuki can't be bothered to read the rest. Well it is more like he cannot believe what he is seeing. For the past weeks he forced himself to believed everything is a lie, but seeing this...it was as if the grave is mocking him.</p>
<p>Katsuki felt himself tremble as he went closer to the grave. Deku is dead. <em>Deku</em> is dead. <em>Deku</em> is <em>dead, </em>and it is all <em>his</em> fault.</p>
<p>Katsuki admits that everything is his fault. No one else is to blame after all. He had been harsh, no, <em>cruel</em> to De-Izuku and now this..</p>
<p>Tears.</p>
<p>Katsuki didn't even realized he was crying, not that he cared anymore. His reputation may already be ruined, but it can still be somewhat fix. A lost life, however, is impossible to bring back.</p>
<p>"Why?!" His voice is shaky. A sob came up, and Katsuki grit his teeth at the grave. "Why was I so stupid?!"</p>
<p>Katsuki tries to wipe the tears, but more keeps coming. Everything is his fault. From Izuku's death, to his ruined reputation. He was the one who gave the last nail to Izuku's coffin. He was the one who sent Kaminari to the hospital. He was the one who, indirectly, caused Aunt Inko to go insane. He was the one who ruined his reputation.</p>
<p>Everything is his fault.</p>
<p>"Why?! Why didn't I see it sooner?!" </p>
<p>Everything became blurry, his tears started floating. Katsuki's vision was all blurry, the only thing he can see is a red eye.</p>
<p>Red Eye.</p>
<p>Katsuki's eyes snapped open, and this time he found himself in UA's infirmary.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you wonder how Kakashi knew about what Bakugou said to Izuku, he didn't. He just knew that Izuku had been bullied by Bakugou for a long time so he decided to show Bakugou what would happen if he had went too far with his bullying.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>